PIndo
by Riyanto Minato
Summary: NYX muncul di Tangerang. Mau apa dia di sana? kita liat aja yuk sama-sama. maaf kalo gak menarik, maklum saya masih newbie -.- Read n Review Please. Chapter 6 End.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer : Persona Series punya ATLUS.

Genre : School Life, Friendship , Adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>P-Indo<strong>

**Chapter 1 - The Begining**

* * *

><p>Tangerang, nama sebuah kota di Indonesia. Kota yang indah dan damai. Kota yang sederhana dan kini kota itu telah berubah 180° dari sebelumnya karena terkena suatu musibah. Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, sebuah asteroid jatuh dan terdampar di kota itu. Dan sekarang kota itu telah pulih, tetapi sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Karena dampak yang ditimbulkan oleh asteroid itu telah merubah musim di kota tersebut menjadi tak menentu, terkadang panas dan terkadang hujan. Bukan hanya itu saja, ternyata disaat tengah malam kota itu berubah menjadi kota yang sangat menyeramkan, dimana semuanya menjadi gelap gulita, semua listrik mati dan semua orang menghilang entah kemana, dan yang hidup di kota tersebut saat malam hari adalah "Shadows" (Shadow adalah sisi buruk manusia yang menginginkan datangnya kehancuran pada dunia). Tetapi ada orang-orang yang terpilih yang dapat hidup disana, dan aku RIyanto Nur Ihsan adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang terpilih. Kami yang mengetahui bahwa dunia ini akan hancur tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dan kenapa kami terpilih? siapakah yang memilih kami? kenapa kami tahu bahwa dunia ini akan segera hancur? "Igor"lah jawabannya. (Igor adalah seorang kakek miterius yang mengutus kami untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kehancuran). Igor tinggal di suatu ruangan yang berada di antara dunia nyata dan dunia maya, ruangan itu disebut "Velvet Room".<p>

Mari kita mulai cerita ini.

**Velvet Room**

Igor : Welcome My Dears, Welcome to the Velvet Room. *smile*

All (orang-orang yang terpilih) : *SHOCK Berat*

Riyanto : Dimana ini? *clingak-clinguk*

Ichsan : Loh! kenapa gue ada di sini? Loh! teman-teman kok ada disini? *bingung*

Ida : Mana gue tau San?

Norma : Dah, kita tanya langsung aja sama kakek yang manggil kita ke sini.

Husni : Great Idea.

Khoi : Kek, ada perlu apa kami di panggil kesini?

Igor : Untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini.

All : WHA-! *SHOCK*

Putri : Memangnya dunia ini kenapa?

Rezkar : Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Igor : Apa kalian tahu kalau kota ini pernah hancur karena sebuah asteroid jatuh di kota ini?

Okie : Ya, kami tahu itu, lalu ada apa dengan itu?

Igor : Sebenarnya itu adalah "NYX" yang telah lahir untuk menghancurkan dunia ini.

(NYX adalah kumpulan dari para Shadows yang bersatu dan menjadi Dewa Penghancur bagi dunia).

All : OMG! *SHOCK*

Apri : Kenapa dia terlahir untuk menghancurkan dunia ini?

Igor : Aku yakin kalian mengetahui bahwa manusia memiliki sisi Positif dan sisi Negatif. Dan sisi Negatif dari para manusialah yang menginginkan kehancuran itu datang. Sisi Negatif manusia disebut "Shadows" sedangkan sisi Positif manusia disebut "Persona". NYX tercipta dari seluruh Shadows atau sisi Negatif manusia yang menjadi satu, dan NYX adalah Ratu dari para Shadows.

Adel : Jadi, gimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini?

Igor : Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengalahkan NYX yang telah lahir ke dunia ini.

Meli : Gimana caranya?

Igor : Dengan Persona atau sisi Positif para manusia, Persona bisa digunakan untuk melawan dan mengalahkan NYX.

Ratu : Maksudnya, Persona itu di jadikan senjata gitu?

Igor : Tepat.

Lista : Gimana cara menggunakannya?

Igor : Dengan cara memanggilnya.

Anita : Gimana lagi tuh manggil Persona?

Ratna : Emangnya gue kenal sama Persona?

Igor : Tentu kalian kenal, karena Persona adalah cerminan diri kalian sendiri, masa enggak kenal sama diri sendiri? yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah memanggil nama Persona kalian masing-masing, kalian konsentrasi dan pasti kalian akan bisa memanggil Persona.

All : 000...

Igor : Jangan 000... 000... saja, kalian mengerti tidak?

All : Mengerti.

Igor : Good. *smile*

Riyanto : Lalu, dimana NYX itu berada?

Igor : Di Cikokol Tangerang.

All : WHAT! *SHOCK*

Ichsan : Itu sih deket sekolahan kita.

Igor : Kalau pagi hari disana memang banyak sekolahan, tapi kalau malam hari itu adalah tempat tinggalnya NYX, sekolahan yang ada disana akan membentuk sebuah Menara, dan Menara itu adalah tempat NYX berada, nama Menara itu adalah "Tartarus".

Ida : Menara? Berarti tinggi donk.

All : Yaiyalah tinggi. Emangnya pohon toge pendek. *SWT*

Ida : hehe… XD kan bercanda. *smile*

Norma : Dasar si Ida, disaat gawat gini masih sempet-sempetnya bercanda.

Husni : Ada berapa lantai di menara itu?

Igor : Ada 100 lantai, dan NYX berada di puncak menara.

All : WHAT THE HELL! *SHOCK*

Khoi : Ada liftnya kan?

Rezkar : Si Udin nanya yang aneh-aneh aja nih.

(Udin = Khoi | dipanggil Udin karana nama lengkapnya Khoirudin.)

Igor : Tidak ada, kalian harus naik tangga.

All : *DOWN*

Igor : Dan NYX memiliki anak buah yang menjaga menara tersebut. Kalian harus mengalahkan mereka untuk bisa mencapai lantai teratas.

Putri : Apa mereka itu adalah para Shadows?

Igor : Bukan, mereka juga manusia seperti kalian, dan mereka dapat menggunakan Persona, jadi berhati-hatilah terhadap mereka, dan mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai S.E.E.S (Special Extraculiculer Execute Squad).

Okie : Ada berapa jumlah mereka semua?

Igor : 18 orang.

Apri : Gimana cara mengalahkan mereka?

Igor : Dengan melawannya, hanya itu caranya.

Adel : Apa kita tidak bisa membicarakannya saja dengan mereka?

Igor : Itu mustahil, karena mereka dalam pengaruh NYX.

Meli : Nanti kalau mereka mati dalam pertarungan gimana?

Igor : Tenang saja, Persona tidak dapat membunuh manusia, jadi tak perlu khawatir.

Ratu : Haha…. XD asiknya bisa bertarung *smile* lumayan buat nge-test hasil latihan Taekwondo gue. *smile*

Lista : Jeh.. si Ratu pikirannya Taekwondo melulu.

Anitra : Tau dah yang Atlet Taekwondo mah.

Ratu : Biarin. Yey… sirik aja nih.

Ratna : Sudah-sudah, kalian ini bertengkar melulu.

Igor : Hmm… Sepertinya kalian sudah mengerti dan siap untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. *smile*

All : Of course. *smile*

Igor : Kalau begitu, cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita, semoga berhasil anak-anak, sampai jumpa lagi *smile*

Setelah Igor pergi dan menghilang, kami kembali ke rumah kami masing-masing dan fajar pun telah tiba. Saatnya siap-siap berangkat sekolah dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan yang lain. Aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah yang ada di Cikokol Tangerang, yaitu SMK Pancakarya Tangerang.

**School Parking Lot**

Riyanto : HOOAAA...hhh... *menguap* sial, masih ngantuk gue gara-gara si Igor.

Adel : Pagi Pyo *smile*

(Pyo = Riyanto | aku dipanggil Pyo karena ku suka dengan PYOKO, dan selalu menggunakan akhiran PYO jika sedang smsan dengan seseorang, jadi semua teman ku lebih suka memanggil ku Pyo daripada Riyanto).

Riyanto : Pagi Del. Gak berangkat bareng Meli? *smile*

Adel : Enggak, cie pyo nyari'in Meli mulu nih *smile* haha... XD

Riyanto : Kan emang Meli sering sama-sama dengan kau.

Adel : Iya pyo, ku cuma becanda *smile*

Riyanto : Dah gpp, ayo ke kelas.

Adel : Yuk.

Oya, Aku dan yang lain berbeda kelas, Disekolah ini ada 5 kelas, yaitu TKJ, KU, AP, MM, dan PJ. Aku berada di Kelas XII TKJ 2, selain aku masih ada Khoi, Husni, Okie, Rezkar, dan Putri yang sekelas dengan ku. Lalu Adel, Ichsan, Ida, Norma, Apri, Meli, Ratu, Lista, Anita, dan Ratna berada dikelas yang sama, yaitu XII KU 3.

**Classroom - TKJ 2**

Riyanto : Pagi.

Husni : Woy To, lama banget lu datengnya.

Putri : Iya nih lama, mau ngomongin masalah yang semalem tau.

Riyanto : Tar aja pulang sekolah, kalo sekarangkan anak-anaknya gak lengkap.

Khoi : Gue setuju, kita kan gak sekelas sama Ichsan dkk.

Okie : OK, sepulang sekolah kumpul dimana? tar biar gue smsin si Ichsan dkk.

Riyanto : Di rooftop sekolah aja, kan sepi tuh karena belom selesai di bangun.

All : OK, sip dah.

Riyanto : BTW, si Rezkar belom dateng?

Khoi : Belom, katanya ban motornya bocor, jadi dia dateng telat.

Riyanto : 000...

**Classroom - KU 3**

Adel : Pagi all.

All : Pagi.

Lista : Del, gimana nih masalah yang semalem?

Adel : Gimana apanya?

Norma : Apa kakek itu serius tentang datangnya kehancuran dunia ini?

Adel : Kayaknya sih serius, tar kita omongin lagi aja sama Riyanto dkk. Si Meli belom dateng?

Apri : Belum, paling angkotnya lagi macet di jalan.

Adel : Oh, kalo si Ichsan?

Anita : Dia mah emang selalu dateng telat.

Ratna : Betul betul betul *smile*

Ida : Oy temen-temen, gue di smsin sama si Okie, katanya nanti sepulang sekolah kumpul di rooftop sekolah yang belom selesai di bangun.

Ratu : Udah gak sabar gue pengen cepet-cepet bertarung.*smile* hahaha... XD

All : *SWT*

**After School - Rooftop**

Ichsan : Berantakan banget nih rooftop.

Riyanto : Kan belom selesai dibangun.

Khoi : Dibersihin dulu aja, lumayan buat basecamp kita.

All : OK.

Rezkar : Males gue bersihinnya, tapi apa boleh buat.

(Setelah bersih-bersih)

Meli : Huh... cape juga.

Apri : Lumayanlah dari pada sebelumnya.

Riyanto : OK, kita mulai aja pembicaraannya.

Ichsan : Pertama-tama apa yang harus kita lakukan?

Husni : Kalo menurut gue, kita harus belajar memanggil Persona, karena itu satu-satunya yang bisa membantu kita untuk melawan para Shadows, S.E.E.S, dan NYX.

Adel : Ide yang bagus.

Ida : Gimana caranya?

Norma : Kalo kata si kakek sih cukup dengan konsentrasi dan begitu muncul kata-kata dalam pikiran kita langsung sebutin.

Putri : Oh... gitu doank, gue coba ya.

All : Sip.

Putri : *Konsentrasi* hmm... emm.. argh...! enggak bisa! *pusing*

All : *SWT*

Riyanto : Coba sekarang gue. *konsentrasi* hmm... emm... err... zzz...zzz...zzz... *sleep*

All : *SWT*

Okie : Tooo... BANGUN!

Riyanto : *SHOCK* heh! apa! ada apa?

Lista : Jangan tidur atuh pyo.

Riyanto : Maaf. *Down*

Anita : Selanjutnya, siapa yang mau coba?

Husni : Gue aja dah.

All : OK.

Husni : *Konsentrasi* hmmm... (Ting! Husni langsung membuka mata dan muncul sebuah kartu di hadapannya.)

Riyanto : Lay (Lay=Husni | panggilan dari anak-anak TKJ untuk Husni) Sobek kartunya. *Berteriak*

Husni : (Langsung menyobek kartu tersebut dan berkata) "PERSONA" "Siegfried" (munculah Persona miliknya yang bernama Siegfried di udara).

All : Wow! Keren.

Siegfried : ... *silent* (tak lama Persona itu menghilang)

Husni : Yes. Berhasil. *smile*

Ratna : Oh... begitu toh. Lalu siapa lagi yang mau coba?

Ratu : Gue mau. *smile*. *Konsentrasi* hmm... hmm... hahahahaha... XD

All : *SWT*

Ichsan : Si Ratu bukannya konsen malah mikirin sesuatu, sampe ketawa gitu dia.

Norma : Mikirin apa kali nih anak.

Rezkar : Gue juga mau coba donk.

All : Silahkan.

Rezkar : *Konsentrasi* hmm... (Ting! Rezkar pun membuka matanya dan muncul kartu yang sama persis dengan Husni.)

Riyanto : Kar, sekarang! *berteriak*

Rezkar : Gue tau, lihat ini, (Tik. Rezkar memetikkan jarinya dan kartu itu langsung hancur menjadi seperti serpihan kaca.) "PERSONA" "Metatron" (munculah Metatron di udara sebagai Personanya.)

Metatron : I am Metatron, nice to meet you Partner. (Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia menghilang.)

All : Wew, Personanya berbahasa inggris.

(Hari sudah mulai gelap.)

Meli : Temen-temen, pulang yuk, dah mau malem nih, besok lagi aja latihannya.

Apri : Iya nih, gue juga dah cape.

All : OK.

Adel : Besok kumpul lagi ya disini.

All : Ya.

Setelah kami selesai berlatih untuk memanggil Persona kami masing-masing, kami langsung pulang ke rumah. Di hari selanjutnya kami terus berlatih sampai semuanya benar-benar bisa memanggil Persona masing-masing. Kurang dari seminggu kami semua sudah bisa memanggil Persona, dan kami pun siap untuk menjelajahi "Tartarus" dimana NYX berada.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 End<strong>

Bagaimana menurut senpai sekalian? Jelekkah?Biasa aja kah?

Sankyu for Read my Fic ^^

Please Read the Next Chap ^^

dan mau kah senpai sekalian mereview fic ini? ^^

di tunggu Reviewnya ^^


	2. Easy

**P-Indo**

**Chapter 2 - Easy**

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian.<p>

**After School - Rooftop**

Ratu : Wah... nyamannya ada di basecamp. *smile* (langsung duduk dan bersantai.)

Adel : Udah pada kumpul semua belom nih?

Riyanto : Belom, anak mu mana Del? si Meli.

Adel : Jeh, si pyo, belom juga duduk gue, udah nanyain Meli aja, kangen ya? *smile*

Riyanto : Enggak, cuma nanya aja, kan biasanya kalo ke sini selalu bareng.

Adel : Iya aja deh. Dia lagi ke toilet. BTW siapa aja yang belom dateng?

Riyanto : Biasa, si Rezkar sama Okie lagi di lab, si Udin gue gak tau dia kemana, si Husni lagi di perpus, si Norma sama Ida lagi jajan.

Adel : Yaudah, gue mau istirahat dulu.

(Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah semuanya berkumpul)

Ichsan : Sekarang semuanya udah kumpul, jadi gimana? apa malem ini udah pada siap buat menjelajahi Tartarus?

All : Siap.

Ichsan : Good. *smile*

Khoi : BTW, apa yang harus di siapin sebelum kesana?

Husni : Kalo menurut gue, kita bawa P3K aja, disana kan berbahaya, jadi pasti akan ada yang terluka.

Rezkar : Jeh, si Lay payah nih, kan ada Persona yang bisa menyembuhkan, jadi buat apa bawa P3K lagi?

Husni : Iya, gue tau, tapi bawa aja, siapa tau nanti kita berpencar.

Norma : Bener juga tuh, tapi kalo bisa kita jangan sampe terpencar, bisa gawat nanti.

Rezkar : Ok lah.

Ida : BTW, siapa aja yang Personanya memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan?

Adel : Gue, Norma, Okie, Apri, dan Lista. Tapi Persona gue gak punya kekuatan untuk bertarung, Persona gue lebih bertipe Pendukung.

Riyanto : Bagus donk, itu akan sangat membantu.

Okie : Selain P3K bawa apa lagi?

Apri : Mungkin, senjata. Seperti tongkat atau semacamnya.

Meli : Kayaknya gak perlu deh, kan Shadows cuma bisa di kalahin dengan Persona. (sambil mengelus kucing yang ada di pangkuannya)

Ichsan : Mel, ngapain sih bawa-bawa kucing?

Meli : Gak tau tuh, dari keluar toilet tadi sampe sini ngikutin gue mulu.

All : 000...

Riyanto : Pernyataan mu kurang betul Mel, Shadows cuma bisa di kalahin oleh Persona-User, jadi kita juga bisa memakai senjata, karena kata Igor kita gak bisa selalu memanggil Persona, itu akan membuat kita cepat lelah.

All : 000...

Putri : Jadi, bawa tongkat nih?

Riyanto : Kalo yang mau bawa, ya bawa aja.

Anita : Terus, bawa apa lagi?

Ratna : Kayaknya cukup itu aja.

Lista : Kalo terlalu banyak bawa barang, nanti malah kita yang repot.

Ratu : Betul betul betul.*smile*

Ichsan : OK, jadi itu aja yang dibawa?

All : Ya.

Ichsan : Kalo gitu sekarang kita pulang dulu, nanti ketemuan di halte Pentek ya.

All : Sip.

Unknow : Sepertinya menyenangkan, apa gue boleh ikut? *smile*

All : *SHOCK*

Ichsan : Siapa? Dimana lu?

Unknow : Gue di sini.

Riyanto : Di sini dimana?

Unknow : Di pangkuannya Meli.

All : KUCING! Bisa ngomong! *SHOCK*

Kucing : Memangnya kenapa kalo kucing bisa ngomong? gak boleh?

Meli : Boleh kok, tapi kita baru pertama kali liat kucing yang bisa ngomong, jadi wajar aja kalo kaget.

Kucing : 000...

Riyanto : Walah, si Ichsan sama Lista kenapa jadi pingsan gitu?

Adel : Mereka berdua takut kucing, wajar kalo pingsan, apa lagi kucingnya bisa ngomong.

Riyanto : Ada-ada aja nih. *SWT*

Husni : BTW, siapa nama mu?

Kucing : gue gak punya nama. Kalo mau namain sendiri aja.

Anita : Hmm... bingung juga kalo suruh ngasih nama buat kucing.

Ratna : Kau ini jantan atau betina?

Kucing : Jantan.

Rezkar : Hmm... warnanya kan hitam, dan juga dia jantan, gimana kalo Kucing Hitam. *smile*

Putri : Indonesia banget sih lu Kar, yang kerenan dikit napa. *SWT*

Kucing : Yaelah, mau ngasih nama aja ribet banget sih, udah panggil gue "Kupa" aja.

Ratu : Nama apa'an tuh Kupa?

Kucing : Itu nama ada kepanjangannya tau.

Apri : Apa kepanjangannya?

Kucing : Kucing Panca. *smile*

All : *SWT*

Kupa : Mending bangunin tuh temen kalian yang lagi pingsan.

Adel : San, Ta, bangun. Ayo kita pulang.

Ichsan : Hmm... kenapa gue tidur? *pusing*

Lista : Hmm... kayaknya gue abis mimpi aneh nih. *pusing*

Meli : Mimpi apa Ta?

Lista : Tadi gue abis liat kucing yang bisa ngomong.

Ichsan : Loh kok sama mimpinya sama gue!

Kupa : Ya sama lah, itu kan bukan mimpi.

Lista : Kayaknya gue bakal pingsan lagi deh.

Ichsan : Sama Ta.

All : JANGAN!

Khoi : Kapan pulangnya kalo pingsan terus?

Okie : Udah, mending pulang sekarang ja.

Meli : Terus Kupanya gimana?

Kupa : Ya gak gimana-gimana, rumah gue kan di sini.

Husni : Kalo gitu, ayo cepet beres-beres dan pulang.

All : OK.

Setelah semuanya beres, kami langsung pulang ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan diri. Setelah semua siap kami akan bertemu di halte pentek. Tapi ada satu masalah, yaitu tentang Kupa alias Kucing Panca, aku bingung kenapa dia bisa bicara, ada kemungkinan dia juga memiliki Persona, tapi kalau memang benar dia memiliki Persona, itu bagus, karena dia bisa sangat membantu kami dalam pertarungan nanti. Malam pun telah datang, saatnya untuk pergi.

**Halte Pentek**

Kupa : Haduh, kemana nih anak-anak, katanya mau pada kumpul disini, tapi kenapa belum ada yang dateng satu pun? BT nih gue.

Adel & Meli : Selamat malam Kupa *smile*

Kupa : Kok cuma berdua? yang lain mana?

Meli : (Langsung menggendong Kupa dalam pelukannya.) Gak tau.

Adel : Udah, kita tunggu aja dulu.

Kupa : Ok dah.

(Tak lama kemudian, yang lain pun berdatangan)

Khoi : Malem semua. Belom pada dateng ya?

All : Ya.

(…..)

Lista & Anita : Akhirnya sampe juga.

(…..)

Ratna : Oy... sory gue lama.

All : Gapapa.

(…..)

Husni & Rezkar : Malem All.

All : Malem.

(…..)

Putri : Haduh, capenya naik motor sendiri.

Rezkar : Tumben Put, gak dateng yang paling akhir. *smile*

Putri : Ah... lu juga sering dateng telat.

(…..)

Ratu : Malem semuanya, sory gue telat.

All : Iya, gapapa.

(…..)

Ida & Norma : Wah udah pada kumpul ya?

All : Ya.

Kupa : Tapi masih kurang 4 orang lagi.

(…..)

Apri : Met malem *smile*

All : Malem.

Kupa : BT banget nih gue, dari tadi yang dateng cuma satu atau dua orang doank.

(…..)

Ichsan, Okie, Riyanto : Met malem. *smile*

All : Lama...!

Ichsan : Ya maaf.

Riyanto : Udah langsung aja yuk berangkat.

All : Ya.

Akhirnya semua sudah berkumpul dan siap untuk menuju Tartarus. Dari Halte Pentek kami langsung menuju Tartarus, yang biasanya di sepanjang jalan banyak sekolahan di kanan dan di kiri, sekarang semunya menghilang, yang ada hanya jalan lurus kedepan sampai Tartarus. Kami terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu gerbang Tartarus.

**Tartarus Gate**

All : Wah...! Serem banget nih menara.

Kupa : Udah ayo masuk.

All : OK.

**Tartarus - 1F**

Husni : Keren juga dalemnya.

Rezkar : Tapi kok ruangannya kotak doank? kecil lagi.

Kupa : Di tengah ruangan ini ada tangga, lalu di sebelah kiri tangga ada sebuah pintu, lalu di sebelah kanan tangga ada Warp Portal. (masih dalam pelukan Meli.)

Riyanto : Loh! kok lu tau sih?

Kupa : Gue kan sering ke sini.

Meli : Ngapain ke sini?

Kupa : Maen-maen aja, abis bosen di luar gak ada apa-apa.

Ichsan : Terus, di dalem pintu isinya apa?

Kupa : Oh... itu kamarnya Igor.

All : Igor! *SHOCK*

Kupa : Lebay banget sih kagetnya. Kalian orang-orang pilihannya Igor kan.

Adel : Iya, kok tau sih?

Kupa : Gue kan kucing peliharaannya dia.

All : 000...

Ratu : Berati lu juga punya Persona donk.

Kupa : Of course.

Putri : Sok inggris lu.

Kupa : Biarin yey.

Lista : Udah, mending kita lanjutin aja ke lantai selanjutnya.

Apri : Tunggu deh, tadi katanya yang ada di kanan tangga itu Warp Portal, berarti kita bisa langsung menuju lantai teratas donk.

Kupa : Gak bisa, portalnya cuma bekerja kalo kita udah sampe lantai berkelipatan 10.

Anita : Maksudnya gimana?

Kupa : Contohnya kalo kita udah sampe lantai 10, kita bisa turun lewat portal yang ada di lantai 10 untuk ke lantai 1 dan sebaliknya. Lalu kalo kita udah sampe lantai 20, kita bisa pake portal yang ada di lantai 20 untuk turun ke lantai 10 atau 1, dan sebaliknya.

Ratna : Oh... jadi Warp Portal yang dibawah itu bagaikan tempat untuk nge-Load suatu data ya, dan yang di lantai atas untuk nge-Save nya. Gitu kan.

Kupa : Bisa juga dibilang begitu.

Ida : Yaudah, langsung berangkat aja yuk.

Norma : Gak mau ngunjungin Igor dulu?

Khoi : Gak usah, kelamaan. Dah langsung aja.

All : OK.

**Tartarus - 2F**

Kupa : BTW udah pada bisa cara menggunakan Persona belom?

Riyanto : Udah, pi manggil doank.

Kupa : *SWT* Yaudah, gue ajarin dulu.

All : OK.

Kupa : *clingak clinguk* Ah ketemu! (melihat beberapa shadow.) Lihat, di sana ada 5 Shodows yang lemah, cocok untuk latihan kalian. Ayo kita kesana.

All : Ya.

**Battle Mode : ON**

Kupa : Adel, gunakan Persona mu untuk men-scan kelemahan para shadows tersebut (lepas dari pelukannya Meli)

Adel : OK. Persona! Juno! Analyzing! (sedang men-scan)

Kupa : Norma dan Ida, lindungi Adel yang sedang men-scan. Yang lainnya Perhatikan aku.

All : Understood.

Kupa : Persona! Neko-Shogun! (Munculah Persona miliknya) Neko-Shogun serang shadows 1 dengan skill Bash (Bash = serang tipe fisik)

Shadow 1 : (DEATH)

Adel : Scan selesai, Shadow 1 mati, Shadow 2 lemah dengan serangan tipe Api, Shadow 3 lemah dengan serangan tipe Es. Shadow 4 tidak memiliki kelemahan, Shadow 5 kebal dengan serangan tipe fisik.

Shadow 2 : Bufu (Bufu = serangan tipe Es, menyerang langsung 1 musuh.)

Kupa : *Dodge* Agi (Agi = serangan tipe Api, menyerang langsung 1 musuh.)

Shadow 2 : (DEATH)

Shadow 3 : Agilao (Agilao = serangan tipe Api, lebih kuat dari pada Agi, menyerang 1 musuh.)

Kupa : Meli, menghindar!

Meli : (Telat menghindar, dan terluka) Aduh! panas tau! *kesel*

Okie : Persona! Melchizedek. Melchizedek, tolong sembuhkan Meli. Diarama (Diarama = skill penyembuhan.)

Meli : Thanks. *smile* Sekarang giliran ku. Persona! Alice! Die For Me! (Die For Me! = skill instant death bertipe kegelapan, menyerang langsung seluruh musuh yang ada.)

All Shadow : (DEATH)

All : *SWT*

Kupo : Sadis amat nih orang. *scare*

Adel : Tidak ada lagi shadows yang terdeteksi. Pertarungan selesai.

**Battle Mode : OFF**

Riyanto : Mel, seram banget lu kalo lagi ngamuk. *scare*

Meli : Habisnya, sembarangan aja nyerang orang, kan ngeselin. *kesel*

Kupa : Udah, sekarang kita lanjut ke lantai berikutnya.

All : OK. *smile*

Setelah selesai bertarung di lantai 2, kami langsung melanjutkan ke lantai berikutnya. Seperti biasa, di setiap lantai kami dihadang oleh para Shadows, hingga akhirnya sampai ke lantai 10. Di lantai 10 ini kami bertemu dengan 2 anggota S.E.E.S, mereka berusaha mencegah kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai berikutnya, mau tidak mau kami harus melawan mereka berdua.

**Tartarus - 10F**

Anggota S.E.E.S no.1 : Hebat juga kalian bisa sampai sini.

Anggota S.E.E.S no.2 : Tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian lewat sini.

Anggota S.E.E.S no.1 : Nama ku Junpei Iori dan dia Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet you all. *smile*

Yosuke : Let's Battle *smile*

Kupa : Kita tidak punya pilihan selain melawan mereka, semuanya bersiap.

All : Ya.

**Battle Mode : ON**

Adel : Aku akan melakukan scanning. Juno! Analyzing! (mulai men-scan.)

Junpei : Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mengetahui kelemahan kami. Persona! Trimegistus! Agidyne! (Agidyne = skill bertipe Api level tertinggi.)

Kupa : Norma, Ida, lindungi Adel.

Norma : Persona! Ishtar! Magic Mirror! (Magic Mirror = skill pembalik untuk serangan ber-element. Agidyne berbalik menyerang Junpei.)

Junpei : *BLOCK*

Adel : Junpei lemah terhadap serangan bertipe Angin, dan kebal serangan bertipe Api.

Ida : Persona! Psyche! God's Hand (God's Hand = skill bertipe fisik, dapat memberikan damage yang cukup besar.)

Junpei : Ugh! *Down* (Junpei terjatuh.)

Kupa : Putri, serang Junpei.

Putri : Persona! Norn! Garudyne (Garudyne = skill bertipe Angin level tertinggi.)

Junpei : ARGH! (DEATH)

Yosuke : Damn you all! Take this. Persona! Susano-O! Magarudyne! (Magarudyne = skill bertipe Angin level tertinggi, menyerang langsung semua musuh yang ada.)

Adel ,Norma ,dan Ida tidak terkena serangan tersebut, karena jarak mereka terlalu jauh, sementara yang lainnya. Kupa, Riyanto, Ichsan, Husni, Khoi , Putri, dan Okie hanya terluka kecil, sedangkan Apri, Meli, Ratu, Lista, Anita, Ratna, dan Rezkar terluka cukup parah.

Rezkar : Ugh! Sial! *DOWN*

Norma : Ishtar! Medirahan! (Mediarahan = skill penyembuhan level tertinggi, menyembuhan 100% semua teman yang terluka.)

All : Thanks. *smile*

Adel : Yosuke memiliki kelemahan terhadap serangan bertipe Listrik, dan kebal serangan bertipe Angin.

Riyanto : Kalau begitu, sekarang giliran ku. Persona! Lucifer! Ziodyne! (Ziodyne = skill bertipe Listrik level tertinggi.)

Yosuke : Argh! *DOWN*

Kupa : Ini kesempatan, keroyok dia yang sedang terjatuh. All Out Attack! (serangan keroyokan.)

Yosuke : ... (DEATH)

**Battle Mode : OFF**

Kupa : Good Job All. *smile*

Meli : Apanya yang good job, gue hampir mati tau. *kesel*

Ichsan : BTW, kok mereka berdua menghilang sih?

Adel : Jangan-jangan mereka mati!

Kupa : Tidak, mereka kembali kerumahnya masing-masing, karena mereka tidak seharusnya berada disini, mereka disini karena di pengaruhi oleh NYX.

All : 000...

Kupa : Sekarang kita mau lanjut apa mau pulang nih? mumpung disini ada Warp Portal.

Lista : Pulang aja yuk, gue cape nih. *tired*

Ratna : Sama gue juga cape nih. *tired*

Husni : Sepertinya kita memang harus pulang, kebanyakkan dari kita udah cape buat nerusin perjalanan, dan besok kan kita masih harus sekolah.

Khoi : Gue setuju, kalo lama-lama disini bisa keburu pagi, tar kalo pagi kita bisa menghilang bersama ini menara kan.

Anita : Betul itu, pinter juga lu. *smile*

Kupa : Ok, sekarang kita pulang.

Okie : Menurut gue, kita jangan sering-sering kesini, kalo keseringan kesini kita bisa mati ke cape-an.

Apri : Bener tuh, kita kan juga harus belajar untuk sekolah.

Riyanto : Yaudah, nanti kita susun jadwal aja untuk dateng kesini.

All : OK.

Kupa : Ayo pulang. (loncat kepelukan Meli.)

All : Ya. *smile*

Meli : Kupa mau ikut pulang bersama ku? *smile*

Kupa : Mau *smile* gue bosen tinggal sama Igor, bis gue gak di kasih makan sih, malah di suruh cari sendiri. *kesel*

Meli : Yaudah, Kupa tinggal di rumah ku aja ya. *smile*

Kupa : Ya. *smile*

All : *SWT*

Karena kami sangat lelah setalah melawan 2 anggota S.E.E.S itu, kami memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai beikutnya dan akhirnya kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kami juga tidak bisa terlalu sering pergi ke Tartarus, karena kami masih harus belajar dan bersekolah di pagi hari. Maka dari itu kami akan membuat jadwal untuk pergi ke Tartarus.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 End<strong>

Bagaimana menurut senpai sekalian tentang Chap 2 ini? Jelekkah?Biasa aja kah?

Sankyu for Read my Fic ^^

Please Read the Next Chap ^^

dan mau kah senpai sekalian mereview fic ini? ^^

di tunggu Reviewnya ^^


	3. Normal

**P-Indo**

**Chapter 3 - Normal**

* * *

><p>Keesokkan harinya kami sekolah seperti biasa, hingga tiba waktu pulang sekolah.<p>

**After School - Rooftop**

Khoi : Loh kok gak ada orang?

Kupa : Tenang aja, masih ada gue di sini. *smile*

Khoi : Yah biarin lah, di temenin sama kucing juga gak jelek-jelek amat. Gue mau tidur dulu ah. Tar kalo yang lain udah dateng, bangunin gue ya.

Kupa : Ok dah.

Khoi : Good. *sleep*

**Lab TKJ**

Pak Budi : Rezkar sama Okie latihan dulu ya baru pulang.

Rezkar & Okie : Ya pak.

Pak Budi : Saya duluan ya, mau ngajar di Pancakarya 2 Binong.

Rezkar & Okie : Ya pak, hati-hati di jalan.

Pak Budi : Jangan lupa Labnya di kunci kalo mau pulang. As'salam mu'allaikum.

Rezkar & Okie : Wa'allaikum salam.

Riyanto : Kar, Ki, ke kantin yuk.

Okie : Gue mau latihan dulu.

Rezkar : Tar aja abis gue latihan.

Riyanto : Jeh, kelamaan, yaudah gue sendiri aja.

**Kantin**

Riyanto : Hmm... jajan apa ya?

Adel : Eh ada si pyo, makan bareng yuk *smile*

Riyanto : Males ah.

Adel : Ada si 135129 loh *smile*

Riyanto : Kalo ada itu baru mau *smile* hahaha... XD. Mau makan apa? trus 135129nya mana?

Adel : Dia udah duluan, lagi makan nasi goreng. Makanya ayo cepetan makan, nanti dia keburu selesai makannya *smile*

Riyanto : Ok dah. *smile*

Adel : Tu dia orangnya. Mel tungguin donk, gue juga mau makan.

Meli : Yaudah cepet beli, kita kan mau kumpul lagi di basecamp.

Adel : Ya, gue tau.

Riyantro : Del, Mel, Gue duluan ya.

Meli : Gak mau makan dulu?

Riyanto : Gak, tadi udah makan.

Adel : Tadi katanya mau ikut makan.

Riyanto : Gue lupa, kalo tadi udah makan. hehe... XD Duluan ya.

Adel & Meli : Ya.

**Basecamp - Rooftop**

Riyanto : Lumayan bisa ngeliat 135129 di kantin. *smile*

Kupa : Kenapa lu To senyum-senyum sendiri?

Riyanto : Gapapa *smile* Lah, si Udin tidur.

Kupa : Iya, katanya ngantuk. Mungkin gak biasa keluar malem kali, jadinya ngantuk deh.

Riyanto : Mungkin. BTW baru si Udin doank nih yang di basecamp?

Kupa : Iya. Yang lain pada kemana To?

Riyanto : Gak tau gue. tapi kalo si Okie n Rezkar lagi blajar di Lab, trus Adel n Meli lagi makan di kantin, sisanya gue gak tau. Paling bentar lagi juga pada kesini.

Kupa : Yaudahlah, kita tunggu aja.

Riyanto : Lu ajalah yang nunggu, gue juga mau tidur. ~siapa tau mimpi'in si 135129~ hehe... XD

Kupa : Lu ngomong apa To?

Riyanto : Gak ngomong apa-apa kok *smile* gue tidur dulu ya.

Kupa : Ya.

(setengah jam kemudian semuanya sudah berkumpul di basecamp.)

Kupa : Din, To, bangun! udah pada kumpul nih.

Khoi : Emm... Ya.

Riyanto : Hmm... masih ngantuk. *sleepy*

Ichsan : Ayo, bangun bangun bangun.

Khoi : Iya San.

Ichsan : Nah sekarang saatnya untuk membuat jadwal dan pembentukkan team. Adel, lu udah buat teamnya kan?

Adel : Udah, Team 1 = Ichsan, Khoi, Norma, Ida. Team 2 : Okie, Putri, Anita, Apri. Team 3 = Rezkar, Husni, Lista, Ratna. Team 4 = Riyanto, Adel, Meli, Ratu.

Okie : Terus, ke Tartarusnya hari apa aja?

Adel : Tiap malem minggu.

Meli : Si Kupa masuk Team berapa?

Adel : Karena dia gak sibuk seperti kita, jadi dia masuk setiap Team.

Kupa : Berarti, tiap malem minggu gue ke sono terus donk.

Adel : Iya, gapapa kan?

Kupa : Gapapa. Lagi pula gue yang lebih tau Tartarus dari pada kalian. *smile*

Ida : Sombongnya diri mu.

Kupa : Gapapa, kalo cuma sekali-kali mah. *smile*

Apri : Kebetulan, malem ini kan malem minggu. Team mana dulu nih yang mau ke Tartarus?

Norma : Gimana kalo berurutan aja, jadi dari Team 1 dulu.

Ratna : Betul betul betul. *smile*

Ichsan : Ok lah, Team 1 dulu yang berangkat malem ini.

Ratu : Yang laen setuju gak?

All : Setuju.

Husni : Kalo gitu, sekarang kita pulang aja, dan untuk Team 1, semoga sukses dan jangan mati ya. *smile* hahaha... XD

Team 1 : Sip. *smile*

Setelah semunya selesai kami langsung pulang, dan Team 1 bersiap-siap untuk menjelajahi Tartarus malam ini. Mari kita lihat aksi dari Team 1 di Tartarus.

**Tartarus 1F**

Kupa : Apa semunya sudah siap?

Team 1 : Siap.

Kupa : Mau lanjut dari lantai 10, atau dari lantai 2 lagi?

Ida : Langsung lanjut aja.

Ichsan : Betul, lebih cepat itu lebih baik.

Kupa : Tapi pasti disana kita akan bertemu Shadows yang lebih kuat lagi.

Khoi : Selama kita bersama-sama, kita tidak akan kalah.

Norma : Betul itu, tapi jangan sampai mati ya, karena gue gak bisa menghidupkan orang yang udah mati, gue cuma bisa nyembuhin luka aja.

All : OK.

Kupa : Kita menjelajah samapai lanatai 20 aja ya.

Ida : Mang kenapa?

Kupa : Gapapa, gue takut kita kecapean, kalo kita sampe lantai 20 kan bisa langsung turun ke lantai 1, terus pulang deh.

All : Sip dah.

Kupa : Alright. Let's Go Everyone. *smile*

All : Ya. *smile*

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya langsung dari Lantai 10, Seperti biasa, di setiap lantai mereka harus melawan Shadows yang menjaga lantai tersebut. Dari lantai 11 sampai 19 masih tergolong Shadows yang lemah, jadi langsung aja kita ke lantai 20.

**Tartarus 20F**

Kupa : Loh! kok gak ada orang. Biasanya di setiap lantai yang berkelipatan 10 selalu di jaga oleh 2 anggota S.E.E.S.

Ida : Lagi libur dulu kali *smile*

Unknow 1 : *guk* *guk*

Ichsan : WAH! Ada anjing!

Norma : Ahh! Ichsan usir anjingnya!

Ichsan : Gue juga takut!

Ida : Yaelah, sama anjing aja takut.

Kupa : Semuanya, hati-hati, itu anjing peliharaan anggota S.E.E.S.

All : WHAT!

Unknow 2 : Hai, semuanya. *smile*

Kupa : Siapa lu?

Unknow 2 : Nama ku Teddie, dan anjing itu Koromaru.

Khoi : Eh, boneka beruang kok bisa ngomong?

Teddie : Ini cuma kostum, biar keren *smile*

Ichsan : Emangnya gak repot, berantem pake kostum beruang kayak gitu?

Teddie : Enggak tuh. Udah lah basa-basinya. Let's Battle.

Kupa : Semunya, Bersiap.

All : Ya.

**Battle Mode : ON**

Koromaru : *guk-guk*

Norma : Itu anjing ngomong apa?

Kupa : Dia bilang "Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian lewat."

All : 000...

Teddie : Ya, kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian lewat. Persona! Kamui! Bufudyne! (Bufudyne = skill tipe Es level tertinggi, menyerang 1 musuh | menyerang Kupa.)

Kupa : *Dodge* Berani juga itu baruang jelek nyerang gue. Neko-Shogun! Agidyne!. (menyerang balik Teddie.)

Teddie : *Miss* Weee... Enggak kena *smile*

Koromaru : *Howl...* {Persona! Cerberus! Agidyne! (menyerang Kupa.)}

Kupa : *Block* Dasar, anjing bodoh, gue ini kebal serangan tipe api.

Ichsan : Giliran gue, Persona! Helel! Morning Star! (Morning Star = skill tidak bertipe, memiliki damage yang besar, menyerang semua musuh yang ada.)

Koromaru : *Dodge*

Teddie : Ugh! *Down*

Ida : 1 telah down, ini kesempatan untuk langsung mengalahkannya. Persona! Psyce! God's Hand!

Teddie : ARGH! (DEATH)

Koromaru : *Howl...* {Cerberus! Mamudoon! (Mamudoon = skill instant death bertipe kegelapan. menyerang seluruh musuh yang ada.)}

Ida : AAHHH! *Pingsan*

Khoi & Ichsan : *Miss*

Kupo & Norma : *Dodge*

Norma : Ida! bangun donk, Persona! Ishtar! tolong sembuhkan Ida. Samarecarm! (Samarecarm = skill pemulihan untuk orang yang pingsan dalam pertarungan.)

Ida : Makasi Ma. Dasar anjing kurang ajar. Psyce! Brave Blade! (Brave Blade = skill tipe fisik, menyerang dengan menebas lawan seperti menggunakan pedang. menyerang 1 musuh.)

Koromaru : *Errr...* *Down*

Khoi : Saatnya penutupan. *smile* Persona! Odin! Ziodyne!

Koromaru : (DEATH)

**Battle Mode : OFF**

Kupa : Good Job Everyone *smile*

Ida : Sok inggris lu.

Kupa : Biarkan saja.

Ichsan : Ok. Ayo pulang, gue udah ngantuk nih. Aku mau bobo *smile*

Norma : Ikh! sok imut banget sih. *merinding*

Ichsan : Emang imut kali. *smile* haha... XD

Ida & Norma : Hoeekk...! *Muntah*

Khoi : Udah yuk pulang.

All : Yuk. *smile*

Mereka berhasil mengalahkan 2 anggota S.E.E.S yang menjaga lantai 20, kemudian pulang dengan selamat. Besok hari minggu, sekolah libur. Kami akan jalan-jalan bersama di hari minggu ini, untuk merelaxkan tubuh dan pikiran yang lelah. Dan kami akan berkumpul di halte pentek.

**Halte Pentek**

Ichsan : Pagi semua. *smile*

All : Pagi. *smile*

Ichsan : Udah pada kumpul semua nih?

All : Udah.

Khoi : Kita mau jalan-jalan kemana nih?

Ichsan : hmm... kemana yah? Ada yang punya usulan?

Ida : Gimana kalo ke Metos?

Norma : Jeh, Metos lagi Metos lagi. Bosen ke Metos terus.

Ida : Terus mau kemana donk?

Okie : Ke Lippo aja. *smile*

Husni : Boleh tuh, sekalian gue mau cari DVD Basara 2 *smile*

Rezkar : Gue juga mau cari buku di sana. *smile*

Adel : Karena gue jarang ke sana, jadi gak masalah buat gue. *smile*

Ichsan : Gimana yang lain? Pada setuju gak?

All : Setuju *smile*

Okie : Ok, langsung aja berangkat.

All : Ya *smile*

**Lippo – Center Gate**

Lista : Hah... sampe juga *smile*

Apri : Sejuknya *smile*

Ichsan : Mau bareng apa mencar?

Ratna : Mencar aja biar puas, nanti kalo mau pulang kumpul di sini lagi.

Ratu : Betul betul betul. *smile*

Rezkar : Ada yang mau ikut gue ke toko buku?

Khoi : Gue ikut lu kar.

Anita : Gue juga *smile*

Lista : Cie... Anita, bilang aja mau sama-sama Khoi *smile*

Anita : Jeh si Lista. Lu juga sebenernya mau ikut Rezkar kan *smile*

Lista : Ikh, gak tuh *cemberut*

Putri : Udah bareng aja Ta, biar Double Date *smile* hahaha... XD

Norma : Betul itu *smile*

Ichsan : Jadi, Rezkar, Khoi, Anita, dan Lista ke toko buku. Kalo gue mau ke TimeZone, ada yang mau ikut?

Ida : Gue ikut Ichsan.

Norma : Gue juga.

Adel : Gue juga.

Meli : Gue ikut Adel.

Ratna : Dasar si Meli, deket banget sama ibunya(Adel) hahaha...XD. Gue ikut juga dah. *smile*

Ratu : Gue ikut juga, udah lama gak naek JetCoster. *smile*

Putri : Gue juga ikut lah, udah lama gak ke TimeZone. *smile*

Apri : Aku juga ikut. *smile*

Ichsan : Jadi, semuanya ikut gue nih?

Husni : Gue enggak ikut, gue kan mau cari DVD Basara 2.

Ichsan : OK. Nah lu mau kemana To?

Riyanto : Gue mau jalan-jalan sendiri aja, biar lebih relax.

Ichsan : OK dah. Ayo kita ke TimeZone. *smile*

Riyanto : Selamat bersenang-senang semuanya. *smile*

All : Ya. *smile*

Setelah semuanya pergi, hanya aku saja yang tersisa. Ketika aku mulai melangkah untuk pergi ke toko mainan, tiba-tiba saja ada suara seseorang yang masuk ke dalam pikiran ku dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Ternyata itu adalah suara Igor, katanya dia ingin menemuiku, mau tidak mau, aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Igor. Igor menyuruhku pergi ke toilet pria, di sana ada 1 kamar mandi yang rusak, Igor menyuruhku membuka pintu kamar mandi yang rusak itu, dan tiba-tiba aku berada di Velvet Room, ruangan yang Igor tempati.

**Velvet Room**

Igor : Welcome my dear.

Riyanto : Ada apa memanggil ku?

Igor : Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahukan pada mu.

Riyanto : Apa itu?

Igor : Sebenarnya NYX tidak dapat dikalahkan.

Riyanto : WHA-!

Igor : Tenanglah, dia hanya bisa di Segel oleh seorang Multi-Persona User.

Riyanto : Apa itu Multi-Persona User?

Igor : Orang yang bisa memanggil Persona lebih dari satu dan bisa menggunakan Persona milik orang lain.

Riyanto : Itu berarti, menggunakan sisi positif orang lain.

Igor : Tepat sekila. *smile*

Riyanto : Apa itu mungkin?

Igor : Tentu saja mungkin. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang pada mu dan teman-teman mu, kalau NYX adalah kumpulan dari banyak Shadows atau sisi negatif manusia yang menjadi satu.

Riyanto : Ya, lalu maksudmu, seorang Multi-Persona User bisa menyegel NYX dengan cara menyatukan banyak Persona atau sisi positif manusia, begitu?

Igor : Benar, dan kumpulan dari Persona akan membentuk segel. Segel itu akan membentuk sebuah skill baru yang disebut "GREAT SEAL". Skill itulah yang bisa menyegel NYX dan menyelamatkan dunia ini.

Riyanto : Lalu, bagaimana caranya menjadi Multi-Persona User?

Igor : Tunggu dulu, ada yang harus kutanyakan pada mu.

Riyanto : Apa itu?

Igor : Apa kau berminat untuk menjadi Multi-Persona User?

Riyanto : Tentu saja, karena hanya itu kan satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini.

Igor : Ya, tapi, kalau kau menjadi Multi-Persona User, dan menggunakan GREAT SEAL, kau akan mati. Jadi, apa kamu yakin?

Riyanto : WHAT THE-!

Igor : Lebih baik kau memikirkannya dahulu sebelum memutuskan.

Riyanto : Sudah ku putuskan.

Igor : Cepet amat.

Riyanto : Ya. Aku akan menjadi seorang Multi-Persona User, karena aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan nyawan teman ku untuk menyegel NYX.

Igor : Baiklah, kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Ini ambilah (Igor menyerahkan sebuah Pistol kepadaku.)

Riyanto : Untuk apa pistol ini?

Igor : Itu adalah Evoker, alat untuk memanggil Persona Khusus untuk seorang Multi-Persona User, dengan alat itu kau akan menjadi seorang Multi-Persona User.

Riyanto : Gimana cara menggunakannya?

Igor : Tembakkan Evoker itu ke kepalamu, dan Persona mu akan muncul.

Riyanto : Buset, Extreme banget cara makenya.

Igor : Baiklah, sampai bertemu kembali. *smile*

Riyanto : Tunggu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan.

Igor : Apa itu?

Riyanto : Kau pernah bilang, kalau NYX ada karena seluruh manusialah yang menginginkan kehancuran darinya.

Igor : Iya, benar.

Riyanto : Kalau seluruh manusia, berarti maksudnya seluruh penduduk bumi yang ada di duna kan.

Igor : Tepat.

Riyanto : Nah, pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa NYX hanya muncul di Tangerang? Kenapa tidak di kota lain, negara atau benua lain saja?

Igor : Itu karena, manusia yang ada di kota dan negara ini yang keinginannya paling besar di antara kota dan negara lainnya.

Riyanto : WHA-! WHY? Dasar manusia bodoh. *kesel*

Igor : Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya, sampai bertemu kembali *smile*

Riyanto : Ya, terima kasih.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Igor, aku langsung kembali ke Pintu Utama Lippo, dan tak lama kemudian yang lainnya telah selesai berjalan-jalan dan kembali berkumpul di sini.

**Lippo – Center Gate**

Riyanto : Udah pada selesai jalan-jalannya?

All : Udah. *smile*

Riyanto : Kalo gitu, kita pulang yuk.

Adel : Tar aja pyo, kita makan dulu. *smile*

Ichsan : Boleh tuh, ayo makan. *smile*

Husni : Mau makan di mana?

Rezkar : Di AFC aja yang murah. *smile*

Ida : Yaudah, yuk langsung aja ke sana.

All : Ya. *smile*

Kami pun langung menuju AFC, dan makan disana, Sambil makan kami membicarakan tentang Tartarus dan hasil penjelajahan dari Team 1.

**AFC**

Ichsan : Waktu kami menjelajah di Tartarus, kami bertemu dengan 2 anggota S.E.E.S yang telah menunggu kami di lantai 20.

Khoi : Iya, dan kata si Kupa, mereka pasti akan menghadang kita di setiap lantai yang memiliki Warp Portal.

Norma : Yang lebih ngeselinnya lagi, kita ngelawan 1 ekor anjing peliharaanya S.E.E.S dan 1 ekor beruang.

All : Hheee?

Apri : ada-ada aja nih si S.E.E.S, masa bawa-bawa anjing sama beruang.

Ida : Sebenernya bukan beruang beneran, tapi dia hanya memakai kostum beruang.

Ratu : Aneh banget tuh orang, buat apa coba pake kostum gitu? Mang gak ribet apa?

Khoi : Katanya sih, biar keren.

All : *SWT*

Ichsan : Untuk Team 2 nanti, usahakan mencapai lantai 30 dan kalahkan anggota S.E.E.S yang ada disana.

Team 2 : OK.

Anita : Hah... kanyang *smile*

Ranta : Udah pada selesai kan makannya. Pulang yuk.

All : Ya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, kami langsung segera pulang, tanpa terasa hari pun sudah mulai gelap. Setelah semunya pulang, aku berniat untuk pergi ke Tartarus sendirian. Aku ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku yang ku dapat dari Igor. Aku akan menjelajahi Tartarus hingga lantai 30.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 End<strong>

Bagaimana menurut senpai sekalian tentang Chapter 3 ini? Jelekkah?Biasa aja kah?

Sankyu for Read my Fic ^^

Please Read the Next Chap ^^

dan mau kah senpai sekalian mereview fic ini? ^^

di tunggu Reviewnya ^^


	4. Hard

**P-Indo**

**Chapter 4 - Hard**

* * *

><p>Aku ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku yang ku dapat dari Igor. Aku akan menjelajahi Tartarus hingga lantai 30.<p>

**Tartarus – 20F**

Riyanto : Baiklah, aku siap untuk mencoba.

Unknow : Woy, To, ngapain lu di sini?

Riyanto : Siapa itu? *SHOCK*

Unknow : Ini gue, Kupa.

Riyanto : Lah, kok lu di sini? Mau ngapain?

Kupa : Rumah gue kan di sini, di ruangannya Igor.

Riyanto : Tapi di sini bukan ruangannya Igor.

Kupa : Iya, gue tau, gue lagi jalan-jalan aja. Lu mau ngapain?

Riyanto : Ya mau ke lantai selanjutnya lah.

Kupa : Gue ikut ya, BT nih.

Riyanto : Yaudah ayo.

Kupa : OK. *smile*

Kami pun melanjutkan penjelahjahan, seperti biasa akan ku skip pertarungan melawan Shadows yang lemah, sampai akhirnya kami bertemu Shadow terkuat di Tartarus ini, yaitu Reaper sang Kematian.

**Tartarus – 28F**

Kupa : Walah, gawat ini To!

Riyanto : Gawat kenapa?

Kupa : Itu, di depan ada Reaper.

Riyanto : Siapa tuh Reaper?

Kupa : Gak ada waktu untuk ngejelasin, dia udah ngeliat kita, bersiap aja untuk battle.

Riyanto : OK.

**Battle Mode : ON**

Kupa : To, jangan sampe pingsan apalagi mati. Karena gue gak punya skill penyembuh.

Riyanto : Ya ya.

Reaper : Agidyne! (menyerang Kupa.)

Kupa : *Block* Untung gue kebal serangan tipe api. Neko-Shogun! Mind Charge! (Mind Charge = skill support untuk meningkatkan 2Xlipat serangan magic seperti skill api, es, angin, listrik, cayaha, kegelapan, dan skill yang tak ber-element.)

Riyanto : Lucifer! Mind Charge!

Reaper : Ziodyne! (menyerang Riyanto.)

Riyanto : *Block* Dasar "Delon" gede-gede blo'on. *smile* Lucifer! Ziodyne!

Reaper : *Block*

Kupa : Oya, gue lupa bilang, dia ini shadow terkuat di Tartarus, dia memblock semua serangan skill ber-element.

Riyanto : Bilang dari awal donk!

Kupa : Ya, namanya juga lupa. Neko-Shogun! Megidolaon! (Megidolaon = salah satu skill magic yang tak ber-element.)

Reaper : Ugh! Power Charge! (Power Charge = skill support untuk meningkatkan 2xlipat skill tipe fisik.)

Riyanto : Lucifer! Mind Charge!

Kupa : Neko-Shogun! Mind Charge!

Reaper : God's Hand! (menyerang kupa.)

Kupa : *Dodge* Neko-Shogun! Megidolaon!

Riyanto : Lucifer! Megidolaon!

Reaper : Ugh! Power Charge!

Riyanto : Kuat banget sih, dari tadi masih bertahan aja.

Kupa : Kan udah gue bilang dia Shadow terkuat. Neko-Shogun! Mind Charge!

Riyanto : Lucifer! Mind Charge!

Reaper : Swift Strike! (Swift Strike = skill tipe fisik. Menyerang seluruh musuh yang ada.)

Kupa : *Dodge* Hampir aja.

Riyanto : *Miss* Untung gak kena.

Kupa : To, lu bukannya udah jadi Multi-Persona User. Neko-Shogun! Megidolaon!

Reaper : Ugh!

Riyanto : Oya, gue lupa.

Kupa : Kalo gitu, Lu panggil 2 Persona sekaligus, panggil Satan sama Helel, terus pake skill gabungan yang dicipta'in dari mereka berdua.

Riyanto : OK. (mengambil Evoker dan menembakkannya ke kepala.) Persona! Satan! Hele! Datanglah! (munculah kedua Persona tersebut.) Apa nama skllnya?

Reaper : Power Charge!

Kupa : Mana gue tau, pikirin aja sendiri, nanti juga muncul di kepala lu. Neko-Shogun! Mind Charge!

Riyanto : Jah ribet. *Konsentrasi* hmm... (Ting!) Muncul, Armageddon! (Armageddon = skill terkuat diantara skill lainnya. Dapat langsung membunuh seluruh shadows yang ada, namun itu akan menguras tenaga yang banyak.)

Reaper : *DEATH*

**Battle Mode : OFF**

Kupa : Beh! skill apa'an tuh?

Riyanto : ...Ga..k.. ta..u.. *BRAK* (terjatuh) *Pingsan*

Kupa : Woy To! Jangan bercada To. To bangun! Haduh ngerepotin gue aja nih. (Kupa berubah kebentuk manusia.) Gue dah yang harus bawa pulang.

Setelah kami melawan Reaper alias shadow terkuat di Tartarus, aku jatuh pingsan dan Kupa mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada di kamar ku. Aku langsung melihat ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.44. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

**Classroom – TKJ 2**

Riyanto : Pagi. HOOAAHHhhm... Ngantuk banget gue. *sleepy*

Husni : Lu mah tiap hari bilangnya ngantuk terus kalo sampe kelas.

Riyanto : Tapi, emang gue ngantuk.

Rezkar : To, udah belajar lom lu? Hari ini kan ada UAS Praktek Agama.

Riyanto : HAH! Gue lupa. Belom belajar gue.

All : *SWT*

Putri : Yaudah, apalin aja sholat jenazah.

Riyanto : OK lah, pi gue pinjem bukunya ya, gue gak bawa.

All : *SWT*

Khoi : Niat sekolah gak sih lu To?

Okie : Nih, pake buku gue aja, gue udah apal. (memberikan buku.)

Riyanto : Sankyu. *smile*

Aku lupa, kalau minggu ini ada Ujian Praktek Sekolah, dan minggu depannya ada Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Sepertinya selama 2 minggu ke depan kami tidak akan pergi ke Tartarus, karena harus belajar dan istirahat yang cukup untuk menghadapi Ujian nanti. 2 minggu setelah UAS.

**After School – Rooftop**

Riyanto : Akhirnya, selesai juga UASnya *smile*

Khoi : Udah bebas dari UAS, tinggal menunggu UAN.

Ichsan : UAN tanggal berapa sih?

Adel : Katanya tanggal 18 April.

Melli : Masih ada waktu 3 minggu sebelum UAN.

Kupa : Sebaiknya kalian kalahkan NYX sebelum UAN tiba.

Norma : Tapi itu sulit, gak mungkin bisa.

Ida : Gak ada yang gak mungkin di dunia ini.

Apri : Selama kita bersama, pasti semua akan mungkin terjadi.

Ratu : Betul betul betul. *smile*

Lista : Kalo kita ingin mengalahkan NYX sebelum UAN, berarti kita harus langsung menjelajahi 20 sampe 30 lantai tiap kali ke Tartarus.

Ratna : Apa kita sanggup?

Anita : Insyaallah sanggup.

Okie : Gimana kalo malem ini kita ke Tartarus?

Husni : Boleh tuh.

Putri : Iya, dari pada nganggur di rumah.

Rezkar : Gue juga lagi bosen nih di rumah.

Riyanto : Kalo gitu, ayo cepet pulang dan kumpul lagi di halte pentek.

All : Ya. *smile*

**Halte Pentek**

Kupa : Tumben udah pada kumpul. *smile*

Ichsan : Ayo langsung ke Tartarus.

All : Ya. *smile*

Kami langsung melanjutkan perjalanan ke Tartarus, Sesampainya di Tartarus kami langsung bergegas ke Tartarus lantai berikutnya, kami terus naik dan naik, hingga akhirnya tiba di lantai 30. Seperti yang di katakan Kupa, tiap lantai yang memiliki Warp PortaL pasti di sana ada anggota S.E.E.S, mereka hanya ber-2 dan sudah siap untuk melawan kami.

**Tartarus 30F**

Ken : Nama ku Ken Amada.

Kanji : Dan aku Kanji Tatsumi.

Ichsan : Biar Team 1 aja yang menangani mereka ber-2, Team 2, 3, dan 4 langsung ke lantai selanjutnya.

All : Ya.

Ichsan : Kupa, kau ikut ke lantai berikutnya, karena kau yang lebih tau Tartarus.

Kupa : Bakilah.

Ichsan : Oya, nanti kita ketemuan di lantai 1 ya. Team 1. Ayo mulai.

Team 1 : Ya.

Aku dan yang lainnya lanjut ke lantai berikutnya, sedangkan Team 1 melawan 2 anggota S.E.E.S yang ada di lantai 30. Sesampainya di lantai 40 kami bertemua 2 anggota S.E.E.S lagi, nama mereka adalah Aigis dan Naoto Shirogane. Dan Team 2 akan menangani mereka, sedangkan aku dan yang lain lanjut ke lantai 50. Di lantai 50 Team 3 yang akan turun tangan untuk menghadapi 2 anggota S.E.E.S lainnya, yaitu Yukari Takeba dan Chie Satonaka. Dan sekarang, hanya tinggal Kupa dan Team 4 saja yang tersisa, dan aku adalah salah satu dari Team 4, kami akan lanjut dan menghadapi 2 anggota S.E.E.S yang ada di lantai 60. Yang berjaga di sana adalah Mitsuru Kirijo dan Yukiko Amagi. Let's Battle.

**Battle Mode : ON**

**Tartarus 40F – Team 1**

Ken : Persona! Kala-Nemi! Mahamaon! (Mahamaon = skill instant death tipe cahaya., menyerang seluruh musuh yang ada.)

Team 1 : *Miss*

Kanji : Persona! Rokuten-Mao! Maziodyne!

Ida : Kya...! *luka kecil*

Khoi : *Block*

Ichsan & Norma : *Dodge*

Ida : Sial. Pysce! Power Charge!

Ichsan : Helel! Mind Charge!

Khoi : Odin! Mind Charge!

Norma : Isthar! Diarama! (menyembuhkan luka Ida.)

Ken : Kala-Nemi! Brave Blade! (menyerang Ichsan.)

Ichsan : Ugh! Sial! (luka kecil.) Helel! Morning Star!

Ken & Kanji : Ugh!

Kanji : Rokuten-Mao! God's Hand! (menyerang Norma.)

Norma : *Miss*

Ida : Terima ini. Pysce! God's Hand! (menyerang Ken.)

Ken : Argh! *DOWN*

Khoi : Matilah kau. Odin! Ziodyne! (menyerang Ken.)

Ken : Ah... (DEATH)

Kanji : Beraninya kalian melawan anak kecil. Rokuten-Mao! Ziodyne! (menyerang Ichsan.)

Ichsan : *DOWN*

Kanji : Sekali lagi. God's Hand! (menyerang Ichsan.)

Ichsan : ARGH! *Pingsan*

Norma : TIDAK! *Cry*

Ida : Ichsan! *Cry*

Khoi : Kurang ajar. Odin! Megidolaon!

Kanji : ARGH! (DEATH)

Norma : Ishtar! Samarecarm! Ku mohon sembuhkan Ichsan. *Cry*

Ichsan : Umm,,, *Awake* Thanks! *smile*

**Tartarus 40F – Team 2**

Aigis : Enemies Detected. It must be eliminate.

Okie : Hai, Cantik *smile*

Anita : Jeh, si Okie ada-ada aja, bukan waktunya untuk ngerayu cewek.

Naoto : Lagi pula dia itu bukan cewek, tapi Androit.

Okie : *DOWN*

Aigis : Persona! Athena! Swift Strike!

Team 2 : Uagh! (mereka terkena serangan.)

Anita : Sial, Persona! Yoshitsune! Power Charge!

Putri : Persona! Norn! Mind Charge!

Okie : Persona! Melchizedek! Mind Charge!

Apri : Persona! Madea! Diarahan!

Naoto : Persona! Yamato Takeru! Megidolaon!

Team 2 : Ugh!

Aigis : Athena! Power Charge!

Anita : Semuanya, serang si Android dulu. Yoshitsune! God's Hand! (menyerang Aigis.)

Aigis : AH! *DOWN*

Putri : Norn! Magarudyne!

Naoto : Ah!

Aigis : Ugh! *Dizzy*

Okie : Melchizedek! Megidolaon!

Naoto : Argh! *DOWN*

Aigis : ….. (DEATH)

Apri : Semuanya, lakukan All Out Attack!

Putri : Get Her! (menyeroyok Naoto.)

Naoto : ….. (DEATH)

**Tartarus 50F – Team 3**

Yukari : Hai, Tampan *smile* (melihat ke arah Rezkar.)

Lista : Jangan ganggu dia. *angry* Persona! Cybele! Mind Charge!

Chie : Ayo main. *smile* Persona! Suzuka Gongen! Primal Force! (Primal Force = skill tipe fisik, menyerang 1 musuh, menyerang Ratna.)

Ratna : *Dodge* Berani sekali kau. Persona! Cu Chulainn! Power Charge!

Husni : Persona! Siegfried! Power Charge!

Rezkar : Aku tidak suka tipe cewek seperti kamu, jadi maaf saja. Persona! Metatron! Power Charge!

Yukari : Beraninya kau menolak ku. Persona! Isis! Magarudyne!

Team 2 : Uagh!

Chie : Suzuka Gongen! Gale Slash! (Gfale Slash = skill tipe fisik, menyerang seluruh musuh yang ada.)

Lista & Ratna : Ah! *DOWN*

Husni & Rezkar : *MISS*

Husni : Apa kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?

Lista & Ratna : Ya.

Rezkar : Lemah sekali serangan kalian. Metatron! God's Hand! (menyerang Chie.)

Chie : Agh! *DOWN*

Husni : Selamat tinggal gadis kecil. *smile* Siegfried! Brave Blade! (menyerang Chie.)

Chie : KYAA...! (DEATH)

Lista : Cybele! Medirahan!

All : Thanks. *smile*

Ratna : Giliran ku. Cu Chulainn! Primal Force!

Yukari : Uagh! *DOWN*

Lista : Biar aku yang mengalahkannya. Cybele! Megidolaon!

Yukari : AAAaaaa...! (DEATH)

Rezkar : Good Job. *smile*

**Tartarus 60F – Team 4**

Yukiko : Welcome. *smile* Persona! Amaterasu! Mind Charge!

Mitsuru : Show us your true power. *smile* Persona! Artemisia! Mind Charge!

Kupa : Jangan remehkan kami. Persona! Neko-Shogun! Mind Charge!

Meli : Aku tidak akan kalah. Persona! Alice! Mind Charge!

Adel : Aku akan melakukan scan. Persona Juno! Analyzing! (men-scan.)

Ratu : Akan ku tunjukkan hasil latihan ku. *smile* Persona! Okuninushi! Power Charge!

Riyanto : Hey, jangan terburu-buru, santai saja. *smile* Persona! Lucifer! Mind Charge!

Yukiko : Rasakan ini. Amaterasu! Maragidyne!

All : *Dodge*

Meli : Hampir aja gue ke bakar.

Mitsuru : Ambil yang ini. Artemisia! Mabufudyne!

Kupa : Agh! *DOWN* Sial, gua lemah dengan skill Es.

Team 2 : *Miss*

Adel : Scan selesai. Yukiko kebal dengan skill Api, lemah dengan skill Es. Mitsuru Kebal dengan skill Es, lemah dengan skill Api.

Meli : Alice! Megidolaon!

Yukiko & Mitsuru : *Miss*

Yukiko : Sayang sekali, tidak kena. *smile*

Ratu : Tenang Mel, sama gue pasti kena. Okuninushi! God's Hand! (menyerang Yukiko.)

Yukiko : Aww! *DOWN*

Riyanto : Maaf, kau harus menghilang sekarang. Lucifer! Bufudyne! (menyerang Yukiko.)

Yukiko : Ugh! (DEATH)

Mitsuru : Beraninya kau. Artemisia! Bufudyne! (menyerang Riyanto.)

Riyanto : Agh! Sial.

Adel : Healing Wave! (menyembuhkan semua teman.)

Kupa & Riyanto : Sankyu. *smile*

Kupa : Giliran ku. Neko-Shogun! Agidyne!

Mitsuru : Ah! *DOWN*

Meli : Bye Bye. *smile* Alice! Agidyne!

Mitsuru : Ugh! (DEATH)

Adel : Keren Mel. *smile*

Meli : Iya donk. *smile*

**Battle Mode : OFF**

Setelah semuanya selesai, kami kembali ke lantai 1 untuk bertemu.

**Tartarus 1F**

Meli : Teman-teman, aku kangen. *smile*

Ichsan : Lebay, kayak enggak ketemu bertahun-tahun aja. *smile*

Meli : Apa sih Ichsan, komen mulu kayak di FB. *kesel*

Riyanto : Baru juga sampe, udah berantem aja.

Ichsan : Tau tuh si Meli, ngajakin berantem duluan. *kesel*

Meli : Lu duluan. Sensi banget kayaknya sama gue. *kesel*

Okie : Udah lah, Pulang yuk.

Rezkar : Yuk. Udah cape nih.

Kupa : Ayo semuanya, kita pulang.

All : Ya. *smile*

Riyanto : Oy, Kupa sini lu, gue pengen ngomong.

Kupa : (Meloncat ke dalam gondongan ku.) Apa?

Riyanto : Temenin gue lanjut ke lantai selanjutnya ya. *berbisik*

Kupa : Mau ngapain? *berbisik*

Riyanto : Gue mau nyobain cara baru gue. Hehe... XD *Evil Smile*

Kupa : Jelek banget ketawa lu. *SWT* Tapi, ok lah gue temenin. *masih berbisik*

Khoi : Oy To, Kupa, ayo pulang! *Berteriak*

Kupa : Duluan aja, gue masih ada urusan di sini.

Riyanto : Sama, gue juga.

Khoi : Ok. Kita duluan ya.

Kupa & Riyanto : Ya. Hati-hati.

Akhirnya yang lain pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, dan kami akan melanjutkan ke lantai selanjutnya untuk mencoba cara baru yang ku buat untuk melawan para shadows dan anggota S.E.E.S yang tersisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 End<strong>

Bagaimana menurut senpai sekalian tentang Chapter 4 ini? Jelekkah?Biasa aja kah?

Sankyu for Read my Fic ^^

Please Read the Next Chap ^^

dan mau kah senpai sekalian mereview fic ini? ^^

di tunggu Reviewnya ^^


	5. Expert

**P-Indo**

**Chapter 5 - Expert**

* * *

><p>Lanjut ke lantai berikutnya, dan ketika sedang asiknya naik tangga, tiba-tiba kami bertemu lagi dengan si Reaper shadow terkuat di Tartarus, tapi itu bagus, cocok untuk mencoba cara baru ku. Ayo kita mulai.<p>

**Tartarus 69F**

Kupa : Jiah... Reaper lagi yang muncul.

Riyanto : Gapapa, lumayan buat nyobain cara gue. *Evil Smile*

Kupa : Muka lu biasa aja bisa gak sih, jelek banget tau. *Scare*

Riyanto : Biarin. Ayo mulai!

**Battle Mode : ON**

Reaper : Mind Charge!

Kupa : Kali ini, kita harus bisa cepat menyelesaikannya. Persona Neko-Shogun! Mind Charge!

Riyanto : Slow. Persona! Lucifer! Mind Charge!

Reaper : Megidolaon!

All : Uagh!

Kupa : Sial! Neko-Shogun! Megidolaon!

Reaper : Ugh!

Riyanto : Hehe... XD akan ku coba. (mengeluarkan Evoker dan siap menembakkan ke kepala.) Persona! Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu Datanglah! (keluarlah mereka semua secara bersamaan.)

Momotarosu : Ore Sanjou!

Uratarosu : Omae, Boku ni tsurarete miru.

Kintarosu : Ore no tsuyosa ni, Omae ga naita.

Ryuutarosu : Omae, Taosu kedo ii? *smile*

Riyanto : Yey, berhasil! *smile* Semuanya gunakan tubuh ku!

All : OK. (merasuk dalam tubuh ku.)

Kupa : *SWT*

Riyanto CLIMAX FORM : Ore-tachi Sanjou! Henshin! (muncul beltnya Den-O Climax Form dan berubah.)

Den-O CLIMAX FORM : Hehe...XD Dari awal hingga akhir kami akan selalu CLIMAX. Iku ze! Iku ze! Iku ze!

Kupa : *Double SWT* Ternyata da cara yang aneh kayak gitu toh.

Reaper : *DOR* *DOR* (menembak dengan pisto yang ada di kedua tangannya.)

Den-O : Lemah, lemah. Hissatsu, Ore-tachi no Hissatsu Attack! *Charge And Up* CLIMAX Version! (menebas Reaper dengan pedang yang beraura warna pelangi.)

Reaper : ARGH! (DEATH)

Den-O : Yey! MENANG! *Smile* (kembali ke bentuk semula.)

Riyanto : Sankyu semuannya. *smile*

All : Ya. *smile*

Momotarosu : Besok-besok bawain puding buat gue ya.

Riyanto : Sip. *smile* (mereka semua pun menghilang.)

**Battle Mode : OFF**

Kupa : Oy, To, itu tadi Persona?

Riyanto : Ya. *smile* Yes cara gue berhasil. *smile* MWUAHAHAHA...XD

Kupa : Jelek banget lu To. Ayo pulang.

Riyanto : Nanggung di depan atas udah lantai 70. Dan pasti di sana ada 2 anggota S.E.E.S. *smile*

Kupa : Emangnya lu gak cape?

Riyanto : Kagak. Udah ayo lanjut. *smile*

Kupa : OK.

**Tartarus 70F**

S.E.E.S no.1 : Hebat-hebat, kalian bisa sampai ke sini. *smile*

S.E.E.S no.2 : Aku Shinjiro Aragaki, dia Akihiko Sanada.

Akihiko : Hoh! cuma berdua ya? yang lainnya kemana? pasti pada lari ketakutan ya? *smile*

Shijiro : Tch! Ayo mulai Aki.

Riyanto : Jangan remehkan kami, apa lagi sekarang gue lagi dalam kondisi yang CLIMAX. *smile*

Kupa : Lu pake aja Armageddon, di jamin mereka berdua langsung kalah. *berbisik*

Riyanto : Ya, Gue tau. Tapi nanti kalo gue pingsan lagi lu bawa gue pulang ke rumah ya.

Kupa : Ya, bawel

Riyanto : Ok dah. *smile*

Shijiro : Let's Begin.

**Battle Mode : ON**

Akihiko : Persona! Caesar! Mind Charge!

Shinjiro : Persona! Castor! Power Charge!

Kupa : Gue mau nyantai ajalah. *bersantai*

Riyanto : Gue gak punya waktu buat kalian. Persona! Helel, Satan Datanglah! Armageddon!

Akihiko & Shinjiro : ARGH...! (DEATH)

Riyanto : Good Night, Have a Nice Dream. *smile*

**Battle Mode : OFF**

Kupa : Tumben gak pingsan lu To.

Riyanto : Tapi gue cape sial!

Kupa : Yaudah ayo pulang.

Selesailah pertunjukkan kali ini di Tartarus. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Ternyata cara ku itu bisa di gunakan, dan skill Armgeddon itu memang benar-benar kuat. Aku hanya perlu memperkuat diriku untuk menggunakan skill itu, tapi aku yakin, aku akan menjadi kuat seiring berjalannya waktu, hingga akhirnya akan berhadapan dengan NYX Sang Penghancur Dunia. Dan saatnya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Hari-hari disekolah berjalan seperti biasanya, sampai akhirnya tiba kembali malam minggu, malam untuk menjelajahi Tartarus, hanya tinggal 30 lantai lagi kami akan berhadapan dengan NYX.

**After School - Rooftop**

Kupa : Gimana kalo malam ini semuanya ke Tartarus, biar cepet sampe ke Rooftopnya Tartarus.

Ichsan : Boleh tuh, gue udah cape kalo gak cepet-cepet kita selesaikan masalah ini.

Ida : Sama, gue jg cape kalo tiap malem hari kita cuma keluar sendirian, kan jd gk bisa malem minguan sama si dia. *smile*

Norma : Emang lu udah punya cowo Da? *smile*

Ida : Udah donk. *smile*

Adel : Siapa Da cowo lu?

Ida : Ada deh. *smile*

Meli : Ah bilang aja mau malem mingguan sama Ichsan. *smile* Hahaha... XD

Ida : Iih, males banget gue, kayak gak ada cowo laen aja.

Ichsan : Lah, kenapa jadi bawa-bawa gue sih?

Khio : Kok malah curhat sih? Jadi gimana, pada setuju gak kalo semuanya ke Tartarus?

Husni : Gue sih setuju aja, dari pada di rumah gak ngapa-ngapain, mending ke Tartarus.

Rezkar : Gue juga setuju, gue lagi gak mood belajar buat LKS (Lomba Keterampilan Siswa).

Okie : Setuju, gara-gara NYX gue jadi gak bisa malem mingguan sama cewe gue.

Putri : Gue mah setuju-setuju aja.

Sisanya : Ya, setuju.

Kupa : Bagus lah. nanti malem lagsung kumpul di Tartarus lantai 1 aja.

All : Ya.

Kupa : Gimana kalo semuanya kita akhiri malam ini juga?

Riyanto : Maksudnya ngalahin NYX malem ini?

Ratu : Ayo aja. *smile*

Lista : Itu malah bagus kan. *smile*

Anita : Ayo lah, gue udah bosen bolak-balik ke Tartarus itu.

Ratna : Sama, dan yang terpenting, kalo semuanya berakhir malem ini, besok kan gue bisa nonton sinetron malem lagi. *smile* haha... XD

Apri : Sama Na. *smile* Gue juga pengen nonton sinetron lagi. *smile*

All : *SWT*

Kupa : Mendengar jawaban kalian yang seperti itu, tampaknya kalian udah pada siap buat ngalahin NYX. *smile*

All : Ya.

Kupa : Tapi NYX itu sangat kuat, jika lengah sedikit saja, kalian bisa mati.

Ichsan : Asalkan selalu bersama, kita tidak akan kalah. *smile*

Husni : Ya, tenang saja, kita pasti menang.

Rezkar : Udah pasti itu. *smile*

Kupa : Tapi dipertarungan melawan NYX nanti, kalian akan kehilangan se-! (deangan cepat aku membekap mulut Kupa dengan tangan ku.)

All : To, ngapain?

Riyanto : Gapapa. *smile* (melepaskan Kupa.)

Kupa : Ya, gue tau maksud lu tadi To.

Adel : Jadi, kita akan kehilangan apa?

Kupa : Semua kenangan indah tentang Tartarus. *smile*

All : Apanya yg indah!

Kupa : Haha... XD Baiklah, malam ini ayo kita akhiri semuanya. *smile*

All : Ya. *smile*

Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk berhadapan dengan NYX, apakah kami mampu untuk mengalahkannnya? tapi seperti yang mereka bilang "Asalkan bersama-sama kita pasti bisa" Ya, kami pasti bisa mengalahkan NYX, dan mungkin ini akan menjadi malam terakhir bagi ku, asalkan mereka semua selamat, aku tidak akan takut untuk menyegel NYX dengan mengorbankan nyawaku. Yo, Mari berjuang.

**Tartarus 1F**

Kupa : Apa semuanya udah kumpul?

Adel : Seperti biasa, Ichsan dan Khoi doank yang paling telat.

Meli : Lama banget, ngapain aja sih tuh orang?

Kupa : Yaudah kita tunggu aja.

(Beberapa menit kemuadian.)

Ichsan : Yo, sorry telat. *smile*

Khoi : maaf ya. *smile*

Rezkar : Ngapain dulu sih?

Kupa : Udah-udah gak usah di bahas. Ayo langsung ke lantai berikutnya.

All : Ya.

**Tartarus 80F**

Anggota S.E.E.S no.1 : Hai, semuanya *smile*

Para cowo : Wah, manisnya dia. *smile*

Para cewe : Dasar cowo-cowo genit.

Aggota S.E.E.S no.2 : Woy, dia itu punya gue.

Para cowo : *DOWN*

Minako : Nama ku Arisato Minako, dan cowo ku ini namanya Mochizuki Ryoji. *smile*

Ryoji : Salam kenal. *smile*

Kupa : Team 1 dan Team 2, tolong tangani mereka.

Team 1 & 2 : Ya, serahkan saja pada kami.

Kupa : Sankyu.

Team 1 dan Team 2 akan menghadapai Minako dan Ryoji di lantai 80 ini, dan Team 3,Team 4, dan Kupa akan langsung menuju lantai 90F untuk menghadapi 2 anggota S.E.E.S yang tersisa.

**Tartarus 90F**

Anggota S.E.E.S no.1 : Selamat malam semuanya. *smile*

Para cewe : KYAAAA...! Ganteng banget *Histeris*

Kupa : Gak cowo, gak cewe, semuanya sama aja.

Anggota S.E.E.S no.2 : Nama ku Seta Souji, dan dia Arisato Minato. Salam kenal *smile*

Para cewe : KYAAA...! Temennya juga gak kalah gantengnya. *Tambah Histeris*

Kupa : *SWT*

Minato : Mari kita mulai. *smile*

Souji : Jangan remeh kan kami ya. *smile*

Riyanto : Kupa, kita lanjut aja ke lantai 100, biar mereka ber-7 saja yang menghadapinya.

Kupa : OK. Selamat berjuang teman-teman. Aku duluan. *smile*

**Tartarus 100F**

Riyanto : Lah! Kok sepi? NYXnya mana?

Kupa : Mungkin NYX ada di Rooftop, mau kesana?

Riyanto : Gak usah, kalo cuma berdua kita pasti kalah.

Kupa : Ya, lebih baik kita kembali ke lantai 90 untuk membantu mereka.

Riyanto : Gak perlu, kita tunggu aja di sini.

Kupa : Ya, terserah aja lah.

**Battle Mode : ON**

**Tartarus 80F**

Minako : Persona! Orpheus Telos! Mind Charge!

Ryoji : Persona! Thanatos! Mind Charge!

Ichsan : Kami tidak akan kalah. Persona! Helel! Mind Charge!

Khoi : Persona! Odin! Mind Charge!

Ida : Persona! Pysche! Power Charge!

Putri : Persona! Norn! Mind Charge!

Anita : Persona! Yoshitsune! Power Charge!

Okie : Persona! Melchizedek! Mind Charge!

Minako : Rasakan ini. Orpheus Telos! Megidolaon!

All : AWW..!

Ryoji : Thanatos! Die For Me!

Anita & Okie : *Pingsan*

Yang lain : *Miss*

Ichsan : Kurang ajar kalian. Norma, Apri tolong sembuhkan mereka.

Norma : Persona! Isthar! Samarecarm!

Apri : Persona! Madea! Samarecarm!

Anita & Okie : Sankyu. *smile*

Khoi : Sial. Dia punya skill instan death yang sama dengan Meli.

Ichsan : Itu gak jadi masalah, yang penting serang aja dia dulu.

Khoi : Ok. Odin! Ziodyne!

Ryoji : *Dogde* Serangan mu lambat.

Ichsan : Coba yang ini. Helel! Morning Star!

Ryoji : *Miss* Hu... hampir saja.

Minako : Awch! sakit tau.

Ida : Rasa kan serangan ku, Pysche! God's Hand!

Ryoji : Ugh! Sial!

Putri : Lalu terima juga dari ku, Norn! Garudyne!

Ryoji : Agh!

Anita : Beraninya kau melukai ku. Yoshitsune! God's Hand!

Ryoji : Uagh! *DOWN*

Okie : Satu sudah jatuh, akan ku habisi dia. Melchizedek! Megidolaon!

Ryoji : ... (DEATH)

Minako : Aw! Beraninya kalian membunuhnya. Orpheus Telos! God's Hand!

Okie : Uagh! *DOWN*

Minako : One More. God's Hand!

Okie : Argh! *DIZZY*

Norma : Okie bertahanlah. Isthar! Diarahan!

Okie : Ya, makasi. *smile*

Ichsan : Cuma tinggal 1, cepat kita akhiri, serang secara bersamaan.

All : Ya.

Ichsan : Helel! Agidyne!

Khoi : Odin! Zyodyne!

Ida : Pysche! God's Hand!

Putri :Norn! Garudyne!

Anita : Yoshitsune! Brave Blade!

Okie : Melchizedek! Megidolaon!

Minako : KYAAAAA...! (DEATH)

**Tartarus 90F**

Minato : Maaf ya, karna tempat ini akan menjadi kuburan kalian. Persona! Messiah! Mind Charge!

Souji : Minato-senpai, kita akhiri saja dengan cepat. Persona! Izanagi-no-Okami! Mind Charge!

Rezkar : Sayang sekalian, tapi kalian lah yang akan kalah. Persona! Metatron! Power Charge!

Husni : Kalian ini banyak omong. Persona! Siegfried! Power Charge!

Adel : Persona! Juno! Analyzing!

Ratna : Persona! Cu Chulainn! Power Charge!

Ratu : Persona! Okuninushi! Power Charge!

Lista : Persona! Cybele! Mind Charge!

Meli : Persona! Alice! Mind Charge!

Minato : Messiah! Megidolaon!

Souji : Izanagi-no-Okami! Megidolan!

All : Auww...!

Adel : Aku tidak menemukan kelemahan mereka.

Rezkar : Tenang aja, kita pasti menang. *smile* Metatron! God's Hand!

Husni : Ya, itu pasti. *smile* Siegfried! Magnum Break! (Magnum Break = skill tipe fisik, menyerang menggunakan pedang yg di tancapkan ke tanah dan menghasilkan ledakan. skill ini saya ambil dari skill Swordman dari Ragnarok.)

Souji : Akh!... Sial! Izanagi-no-Okami! God's Hand

Rezkar : *Dodge* Payah-payah.

Ratna : Cu chulainn! Brave Blade!

Ratu : Okuninushi! Brandish Spear! (Brandish Spear = skill tipe fisik, menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi menggunakan tombak. skill Knight dari Ragnarok.)

Minato & Souji : Ukh!

Lista : Cybele! Megidolaon!

Meli : Alice! Megidolaon!

Minato & Souji : Uagh!

Adel : Souji sudah sekarat, kalahkan dia!

Rezkar : Ok. Metatron! God's Hand!

Husni : Siegfried! Magnum Break!

Souji : AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa...! (DEATH)

Minato : Tch... Hebat juga kalian. Tapi dengan ini kalian semua kan kalah. *smile* (Mengeluarkan Evoker dan siap untuk memanggil Persona.) Persona! Satan! Hele!

All : WHAT! Dua persona sekaligus!

Ratu : Dan si Helel itu bukannya Persona milik si Ichsan?

Ratna : Iya, itu Personanya si Ichsan.

Mintao : Aku adalah Multi-Persona User, dan dengan kedatangan mereka berdua tempat ini akan bernar" menjadi kuburan kalian. *smile* Armageddon!

All : UUUAAAAaaaahhhhhhhhh...! *Pingsan*

Tak lama kemudian Team 1 dan Team 2 tiba di lantai 90. Mereka terkejut melihat teman-teman mereka jatuh pingsan di lantai, berserakkan seperti sampah. Minato hanya berkata kepada Team 1 dan 2 "Kalian pun akan menjadi seperti mereka. Armageddon!". Team 1 dan 2 pun langsung pingsan seketika. Aku dan Kupa yang sedari tadi sudah lama menunggu mereka yang tak kunjung datang hingga bosan langsung turun ke lantai 90 untuk melihat apa yang membuat mereka tertahan sampai tidak naik ke lantai 100.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 End<strong>

Bagaimana menurut senpai sekalian tentang Chapter 5 ini? Jelekkah?Biasa aja kah?

Sankyu for Read my Fic ^^

Please Read the Next Chap ^^

dan mau kah senpai sekalian mereview fic ini? ^^

di tunggu Reviewnya ^^


	6. Ending

**P-Indo**

**Final Chapter - Ending**

* * *

><p>Setibanya di sana, aku dan kupa terkejut melihat teman-teman ku pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku dan kupa langsung menghadapi Minato.<p>

Riyanto : Kejam sekalia kau! tidak akan ku ampuni!

Kupa : Kurang ajar!

Minato : Mereka seperti itu karna mereka yang terlalu lemah. *smile*

Kupa : Diam kau! Persona! Neko-Shogun! Agidyne!

Minato : *Miss* Tch.. lemah. Apa cuma itu kekuatan kalian. (berjalan-jalan di sekitar teman-teman ku yang pingsan.)

Riyanto : Lucifer! Megidolaon!

Minato : *Miss* Hoh! Manis juga anak ini. (Mencekik Lista dan mengankannya hingga berdiri.)

Kupa : Lepaskan dia!

Minato : Baiklah *smile* (Langsung melepasnya dari posisi berdiri hingga jatuh.)

Kupa : Shit! Orang macam apa kau ini? Kejam sekali!

Riyanto : ... (Hanya bisa diam)

Minato : Wah! yang ini seperti anak kucing. Lucunya *smile* (Sekarang mencekik Meli.) Tapi sayang, aku tidak suka kucing (Menjatuhkannya seperi sampah.)

Kupa : Kau, Apa mau mu sebenarnya?

Minato : Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja. *smile*

Riyanto : ... (Masih terdiam.)

Mintao : Nah. Sudah saatnya kalian menyusul teman kalian. *smile* Ar-.

Riyanto : (Mengeluarkan Evoker.) Persona! Vishnu! Ananta! Infinity! (Infinity = skill support tipe area, memblok semua serangan musuh.)

Minato : -mageddon!

Kupa & Riyanto : *BLOCK*

Minato : WHAT! Kau juga seorang Multi-Persona User!

Riyanto : MATI KAU...! ARMAGEDDON!

Minato : NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo...! (DEATH)

**Battle Mode : OFF**

Kupa : Ambil ini. (memberika Soma, obat pemulihan energi.)

Riyanto : Sankyu. *smile*

Kupa : Gunakan item ini untuk menyembuhkan teman-teman mu. (memberikan Plume Of Dusk.)

Riyanto : Gimana cara makenya?

Kupa : Lemparkan saja ke atas.

Riyanto : Ok. (melemparkan Plume Of Dusk. Dalam beberapa detik teman-teman ku terbangun dari pingsannya.)

Ichsan :Emm... Apa yang terjadi?

Kupa : Gak terjadi apa-apa kok. *smile*

Khoi : Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?

All : Ya. *smile*

Rezkar : Mending kita sekarang kalahin si Minato breksek itu.

Ratu : Betul betul betul. *smile*

Husni : Tapi, dimana dia?

Riyanto : Tenang aja, dia udah kalah kok. *smile*

All : HAH! *SHOCK*

Kupa : Slow aja kali tampangnya.

All : Biarin.

Riyanto : Udah-udah, mending sekarang kita ke Rooftop untuk ngalahin NYX. *smile*

All : Ya. *smile*

**Tartarus - Rooftop**

Ichsan : Akhirnya sampe juga di sini. *smile*

Khoi : BTW, dimana si NYX?

Kupa : Itu, liat di atas

All : (melihat ke atas, ada yang datang dari arah Bulan Purnama.)

NYX : (Mendarat di Rooftop.) Selamat Datang di rumahku. *smile* Aku datang karena permohonan dari seluruh manusia untuk menghancurkan Dunia ini.

Ida : Se-enaknya aja kalo ngomong, siapa juga yang memohon sama lu untuk ngancurin dunia ini.

Norma : Iya, gak ada yang memohon seperti itu.

NYX : Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus kalian, dunia telah menunggu ku, enyah lah kalian.

**Battle Mode : ON**

Ichsan : Kami tidak akan kalah. Khoi ayo maju.

Khoi : Ya.

Ichsan dan Khoi, menyerang bersamaan. Menggunakan 2 element yang berbeda, Ichsan menggunakan Bufudyne dan Khoi menggunakan Ziodyne. Berharap serangan mereka dapat menimbulkan damage bagi NYX. Tapi bagi NYX serangan itu tidak berarti apa-apa, di ibaratkan seperti di gigit nyamuk.

Rezkar : Lay, kita juga maju.

Husni : Ya, ayo.

Giliran Rezkar dan Husni yang maju, mereka menggunakan serangan bertipe fisik, terus menerus menyerang, Rezkar menggunakan God's Hand serangan terbesarnya, dan Husni menggunakan Magnum Break serangan andalannya. Tapi itu semua percuma, NYX berbalik menyerang dan memebuat mereka ber-4 terpental.

Adel : Norma dan Apri tolong sembuhkan mereka yang terluka.

Adel memberikan perintah sebagai support. Norma dan Apri segera menyembuhkan mereka yang terluka.

Anita : Kita juga maju. Ayo Na.

Ratna : Ya.

Anita dan Ratna menyerang bersamaan, mereka menyerang dengan skill fisik yang persona mereka miliki. Ichsan dan Khoi maju kembali dan melancarkan serang meraka masing-masing, Khoi masih tetap menggunakan Ziodyne, dan Ichsan menggunakan serangan terbesar miliknya yaitu Morning Star. Rezkar dan Husni juga tak mau kalah, mereka saling melancarkan serangan andalannya masing-masing. tersu-menerus.

Okie : Put, kita juga bantu mereka.

Putri : Ayo maju, jangan menyerah.

Ida : Gue juga ikut.

Ratu : Ikut ikut ikut. *smile*

Di tambah mereka ber-4 sekarang menjadi ber-10. Okie melancarkan serangan Megidolaonnya, Putri menggunakan Garudyne skill favoritenya, Ida dan Ratu menggunakan God's Hand.

Adel : Norma, Apri, dan Lista, berjaga jarak dari NYX dan Heal orang-orang yang terluka. Pyo, Meli dan Kupa, bantu mereka menyerang. semuanya mengerti?

All : Ya.

Tambah tiga lagi jadi 13 orang yang menyerang NYX. Terus-menerus menyerang hingga akhirnya berhasil memberikan damage yang cukup besar bagi NYX. NYX yang sudah marah mulai serius menghadapi kami. NYX melakukan serangan berbutar menggunakan bedang yang ada di tangannya, hingga kami semu terpental sejau-jauhnya. NYX kembali melancarkan serangan.

NYX : Kalian ini, menggangu saja.

NYX mengumpulkan energi-energi dari para Shadows yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar di atas Tartrus. setelah selesai mengumpulkan energi tersebut, NYX menjatuhkannya di tengah-tengah arena pertarunga, alhasil kami semua ambruk tak berdaya. Tapi dengan sigap para Healer nyembuhkan kami, dan kami kembali bangkit lalu menyerang NYX lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tapi kali ini NYX lebih pintar, dia menyerang para Healer dengan bola energinya. Alhasil para Healer jatuh satu-persatu. Kami yang tidak kalah pintarnya dengan NYX, melakukan serangan secara bersamaan dan untuk penutupan aku memanggil Satan dan Helel untuk menggunakan Armageddon, hingga NYX bisa jatuh terkapar dan sudah tak berbentuk. NYX yang sudah tak berbentuk itu ternyata ingin mengeluarkan serangan terakhirnya dari angkasa, NYX mulai naik ke angkasa hingga kami tak dapat mencapainya, perlahan-lahan dia mulai berbentuk kembali, tapi bentuknya berubah menjadi bulatan besar seperti bulan purnama malam ini.

NYX : MATILAH KALIAN! GRAVITY BREAK!

NYX mengendalikan Gravitasi yang ada di Bumi, NYX menekan gravitasi semakin ke bawah, hingga kami semua tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Tapi anehnya aku tidak terpengaruh oleh serangan NYX itu, aku masih berdiri tegak di hadapan NYX dan teman-teman ku. NYX mulai berbicara tentang diri ku.

NYX : APA! Kau ini, jangan-jangan kau adalah Multi-Persona User!

Riyanto : Ya. Aku akan menyegel mu. Itukan satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan kehancuran dunia ini.

NYX : Heh. *smile* Tapi apa kau cukup berani untuk mengorbankan nyawamu untuk menyegelku.

Semunya kecuali Kupa terkejut mendengar kata-kata NYX itu. Mereka tidak tau-menau tentang penyegelan NYX yang akan aku lakukan.

Riyanto : Tentu aku berani, aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku demi teman-teman ku, demi dunia ini. Untuk apa aku hidup kalau teman-teman ku dan dunia ini akan hancur.

NYX : BODOH. Kalau kau mati karena menyegel mu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa merasakan indahnya dunia ini kan.

Riyanto : Ya, aku tau. Jika aku mati, tentu aku tidak bisa ikut menikmati indahnya dunia ini. Tapi di alam sana, aku masih bisa melihat teman-teman ku bahagia, aku bisa merasakan apa yang teman-teman ku rasakan.

NYX : Itu tidak mungkin, mustahil.

Riyanto : Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

Ichsan : To, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Khoi : Hentikan To, jangan lakukan.

Norma : Pyo, pasti masih ada jalan keluar yang lain.

Ida : To, Gue jitak lu.

Okie : To, jangan bodoh.

Putri : Pyo... hiks... hiks... *Cry*

Anita : Pyo mah jangan main-main di saat seperti ini.

Lista : Pyo, jangan pergi. *Cry*

Apri : Pyo... kalo kau gak ada, siapa yang mau beli risol ku lagi, hiks... hiks... *Cry*

Ratna : To, gue kan belum minta semua lagunya YUI.

Ratu : To, awas aja lu kalo pergi, gue tendang lu.

Adel : Pyo, jangan, aku masih mau curhat sama kau. *Cry*

Meli : To, tar gak gue kasih bubble lagi loh kalo lu minta.

Rezkar : Wa wa wa wa wa... bala ente To. Sini aja lu To, tiduran bareng gue.

Husni : To, lu gak mau ke jepang bareng gue? udah sini aja lu.

Kupa : To, apa lu yakin?

Riyanto : Ya. Maaf ya teman-teman. *smile* Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Tetaplah hidup, jangan pernah sedih. *smile*

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai melayang ke arah NYX, terus dan terus ke atas hingga mencapai NYX, dan masuk ke dalam NYX. Di dalamnya aku bisa melihat sebuah telur besar yang berdetak, sepertinya itu adalah jantungnya NYX. Mungkin itu harus di hancurkan dan aku harus menyegelnya dari sini.

**INSIDE NYX**

Aku menyerang dan terus menyerang, tapi itu semua tidak berarti, terkadang serangan ku di pantulkan kembali, hingga kau terkapar dan tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Tapi aku mendengar suara-suara teman-teman ku yang sedang menyemangatiku, hingga aku mampu berdiri lagi.

Ichsan :_**To, cepet kembali ya, katanya mau benerin komputer gue.**_

Khoi : _**To, ayo bangun, lu kan udah janji mau ngajarin gue bikin proxy kayak Rezkar.**_

Norma _**Pyo, nanti dateng ya ke rumah, yang lain mau main ke rumah nih.**_

Ida : _**To, ngapain tiduran, katanya mau bantu beres-beres rumahnya Norma.**_

Okie : _**To, bangun, ayo belajar lagi.**_

Putri : _**Pyo, kata mamah ku jangan menyerah.**_

Anita : _**Pyo, jangan nyerah, maju terus.**_

Lista : _**Pyo, cepet pulang ya, abis itu kita main lagi.**_

Apri : _**Pyo, nanti kalo udah pulang aku buatin risol deh.**_

Ratna : _**To, cepet balik ya, tolong hapusin virus hp gue ya.**_

Ratu : _**To, jangan nyerah, masa gitu aja kalah.**_

Adel : _**Pyo, kalo udah pulang sms ya, ku mau curhat lagi nih.**_

Meli : _**To, mau bubble gak? kalo mau, cepet pulang ya.**_

Rezkar : _**To, bangun, mau gue ajarin firewall gak?**_

Husni : _**Lu ngapain tiduran To? ayo kita ke jepang.**_

Riyanto : Sankyu minna. *smile*

Kupa : To, ini saatnya untuk menyegel. Gunakan skill Great Seal.

Riyanto : (menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya) GREAT SEAL!

**Battle Mode : OFF**

Ichsan dkk melihat dengan jelas kehancuran NYX menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Setelah NYX lenyap, tampak lah sosok seorang laki-laki yang turun ke Tartarus, Ya itu adalah aku yang kembali dari peperangan akhir melawan NYX sang Penghancur Dunia. Setelah aku menginjakkan kaki di Tartarus, mereka semua langsung menghampiri ku dan memelukku dengan erat.

Ichsan : To, To, bikin panik aja.

Khoi : Syukurlah lu gapapa To.

Norma : Pyo, mah bikin orang was-was aja nih.

Ida : To, ngapain sih lu? nakut-nakutin aja.

Okie : Selamat datang kembali To.

Putri : Si Pyo, demen banget bikin gue nangis.

Anita : Pyo, jangan buat khawatir donk.

Lista : Pyo, nih nakal, suka bikin orang cemas.

Apri : Selamat datang Pyo.

Ratna : Si Riyanto mah, ada-ada aja.

Ratu :Gue tendang juga lu To.

Adel : Pyo, ku kira ku tak akan melihat mu lagi.

Meli : Ih. Bikin orang takut aja.

Rezkar : Beh, lu To, To, Gue jadi'in tikus lu.

Husni : Baka Kozo!

Riyanto : Haha... ^^ Maaf, maaf.

Kupa : Teman-teman, sebaiknya kita cepat keluar dari Tartarus ini, karena menara ini akan roboh.

All : Ya.

Kami semua langsung keluar dari tartarus menggunakan Warp Portal yang ada di Rooftop, dan kami tiba di halte pentek dengan cepat. Dari sini kami bisa melihat robohnya menara itu dan indahnya bulan purnama malam ini. Setelah selesai dengan semua pertarungan yang melelahkan ini dan menyaksikan semuanya, kami langsung pulang kerumah kami masing-masing. Seminggu kemudian.

**After School - Rooftop**

Ichsan : Huh. Akhirnya dunia ini kembali seperti semulai. *smile*

Khoi : Dunia malam pun telah kembali. *smile*

Riyanto : UN pun sudah selesai. *smile* MWUAHAHAHA... XD

All : *SWT*

Ichsan : Dan satu hal lagi yang menggembirakan, bahwa ternyata lu baik-baik aja To setelah menyegel NYX. *smile*

Riyanto : Iya. *smile* Gue kira gue bakal mati bersama dengan NYX. haha...XD

Meli : Teman-teman, ada yang ngeliat Kupa gak? *sad*

All : Gak.

Meli : Udah seminggu dia hilang. *sad*

Riyanto : Kupa udah pulang ke tempatnya Igor, dan gue gak tau dia bakal balik lagi apa enggak.

Meli : Hiks... hiks... *Cry*

Adel : Cup cup cup. Mel jangan nangis donk, malu atuh di liat sama yang lain.

Lista : Udah ya Mel, kita juga sedih dia pergi.

All : *sad*

Di tengah-tengah kesedihan seperti ini, tiba-tiba dia muncul.

Kupa : Haduh berisik tau. Nangisin apa kali gak jelas banget.

Riyanto : Oy, kita ini nyari'in lu dodol. BAKA NEKO!

Meli : HWUUAAAAAAA... *Cry* Kupa... dari mana aja? *Cry*

Kupa : Biasa jalan-jalan. *smile*

Norma : Nah, karena semuanya udah kumpul gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan? *smile*

Ida : Lah, gue lagi gak punya duit nih.

Anita : Iya, sama.

Ratna : Gue juga.

Apri : Kalo gitu, kita ngerujak di rumah ku aja yuk. *smile*

Lista : Nah, kalo itu baru seru. *smile*

All : Ya. *smile*

Kami memutuskan untuk pergi makan rujak di rumah Apri dalam rangka telah berhasilnya menyelamatkan dunia yang indah ini dari kehancuran yang di bawa oleh NYX. Tapi sebelum kami pergi, Kupa ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku. Kupa ingin menjelaskan tentang keadaanku yang sekarang.

Kupa : To, apa kau baik-baik aja?

Riyanto : Ya, memangnya kenapa?

Kupa : Gapapa, gue cuma mau ngasih tau, kalo 2 sampai 3 hari kedepan keadaan kau akan mulai menurun, dan kemungkinan kau akan mati di hari ke-3. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau tidak memberitaukan hal ini kepada teman-teman mu?

Riyanto : Tidak apa-apa. *smile* Jika mereka tau, aku akan sulit untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini. Jadi, biarkan saja mereka. *smile*

Kupa : Baiklah, terserah saja.

_3 hari kemudian_

**After School - TKJ 2 Classroom**

Riyanto : Hah... Sepinya kelas ini. *Sleepy*

Ada seseorang yang datang.

Ichsan : To, belum pulang?

Riyanto : Belum, gue ngantuk, mau tidur di sini dulu.

Ichsan : Gue mau ngomong nih To.

Riyanto : Mau ngomong apa?

Ichsan : Gue tau To, lu sebenernya suka sama Meli kan. *smile*

Riyanto : Ah, lu kalo ngomong sembarangin aja nih. Eh! maksudnya sembarangan aja nih.

Ichsan : Dah gak usah bohong To, semuanya juga udah tau kalo lu suka dan sayang sama dia.

Riyanto : 000... Udah pada tau toh. Yasudah biarkan saja.

Ichsan : Udah sih To, tembak aja. *smile*

Riyanto : Lah! jangan atuh, nanti dia mati donk.

Ichsan : Yeee.. si Riyanto nih suka bercanda. Maksudnya utarakan perasaan lu itu sama dia.

Riyanto : Gak lah males.

Ichsan : Lah, kok males? suasananya udah pas nih. UN udah selesai, udah gak belajar-belajar lagi. Dan sebentar lagi liburan.

Riyanto : Gimana kalo lu aja yang nyampein perasaan ini?

Ichsan : Lah, mana bisa begitu.

Sementara itu di luar kelas, ada 2 orang yang menguping pembicaraan kami, setelah mereka mendengarnya, mereka masuk ke kelas ku.

Adel : Masa orang lain yang menyampaikan, sampaikan sendiri donk, mumpung ada orangnya nih. *smile*

Meli : Apa sih Adel, iseng aja nih. *blush*

Riyanto : Wah. Parah sekali kalian ini.

Ichsan : Parah kenapa? dah langsung sikat To. *smile*

Riyanto : Memangnya cucian di sikat. *SWT*

Meli : Bener To, lu suka sama gue?

Riyanto : Ya, seperti yang kau dengar tadi. Aku memang suka padamu. *smile*

Adel : Bener cuma suka aja? *smile*

Riyanto : Ya, gue tambah deh, sayang juga. Tapi aku menyayangi mu bukan berarti aku ingin memiliki diri mu. Aku hanya ingin selalu ada untuk mu, ada di sisi mu. *smile*

Meli : *blush*

Ichsan : To, lu sakit? muka lu pucat banget!

Adel : Iya, lagi demam ya?

Tiba-tiba saja Kupa muncul di kelas ku.

Kupa : Dia gak sakit. Sebenernya dia akan meninggal kan kalian untuk selamanya hari ini.

All : *SHOCK*

Suasananya langsung berubah menjadi suram.

Ichsan : Maksudnya meninggal dunia? *SHOCK*

Kupa : Ya.

Meli : Kenapa? *SHOCK*

Riyanto : Gapapa. *smile*

Kupa : Itu karena dia telah menyegel NYX dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Dan hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini.

Adel : Jadi, yang di katakan NYX waktu itu kenyataan? *SHOCK*

Kupa : Ya.

Ichsan : Tapi, kenapa harus Riyanto?

Riyanto : Karena itu adalah pilihan ku. Maaf ya, aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian.

Kupa : Waktu itu Igor mendatanginya dan berkata "NYX tidak bisa dikalahkan. NYX hanya bisa di Segel oleh seorang Multi-Persona User. Jika kau menyegelnya kau akan kehilangan nyawa mu sebagai ganti dari Penyegelan tersebut." Begitulah yang di katakan oleh Igor.

Adel : Pantes aja waktu itu Riyanto bisa mengeluarkan 2 Persona sekaligus.

All : *DOWN*

Ichsan : Kenapa lu gak bilang To?

Riyanto : Kalo aku bilang, kalian pasti akan mencegah ku. Jadi, lebih baik diam saja.

Semunya merasa bingung, bingung apa yang harus mereka lakuka, mereka hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya.

Riyanto : Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Aku akan tidur di sini saja, di kelasku tercinta. *smile* Selamat tinggal semuanya. Terima kasih banyak. *smile*

Aku mulai tertidur di kursi ku, dan tidak akan bangun lagi untuk selamanya. Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku bisa merasakan yang lainnya datang ke kelasku. Sepertinya Kupa telah memberitahukan kepada semua teman ku. Aku senang bisa mengenal mereka. Terima kasih banyak teman-teman ku.

_**Ending Theme Song - Never More**_

_mujihina kotoba dake ga DETARAME ni machi ni afureteru_

_never more, setsunaku nagareteta koe_

_nanigenai nichijou ga a~ sayonara wo tsuge_

_bokura no kakegae no nai hi ushinawareteta_

_taiyou kakusu kirisame hikari wo ubai_

_shinjiru mono nakushiteta boku wa nayami dakedo_

_wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi_

_never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai sa_

_mitsukedasu yo, daiji na nakushita mono wo_

_never more, kimi no koe ga kitto sou, boku wo michibiku yo_

_shinjite ita yo, osanai koro wa tashika ni_

_itsu no ma ni ka wasureteta taisetsu na kotoba_

_samenai sekai no naka de, sagashimotomete_

_boku wa yatto mitsuketa yo, kokoro no oku ni atta_

_kono mama densha noreba nidoto aenai ki ga shite_

_never more, tomadou se wo kimi ga sowo osu yo_

_shinjiyou, kimi no egao, bokura no kizuna wo_

_never more, hanaretete mo tsutawaru yo, kimi no koko oro ga_

_itsumo kimi no kioku no katasumi ni ne_

_never more, boku ga iru shinjite aruki dasu yo_

_wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi_

_never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai sa_

_mitsukedasu wo, daiji na nakushita mono wo_

_never more, kimi no koe ga kitto sou, boku wo michibiku yo_

_wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi_

_never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai sa_

_mitsukedasu yo, daiji na nakushita mono wo_

_never more, kimi no koe ga kitto sou, boku wo michibiku yo_

_ima mo oboeteru_

_kimi ni afureta yoru wo, sore wa_

_suteki na omoide_

_itsumo oboeteru_

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga Fic buatan saya yang gaje ini ^^<p>

Sankyu buat yang udah baca Fic gaje ini ^^

maaf ya kalo jelek, coz saya masih newbie ^^

dan bolehkah saya minta Reviewnya dari senpai sekalian? ^^

Mattemasu ^^


End file.
